Finding it Together
by 1CelestialSpiritMage
Summary: Hello, This is a GaaraxNaruto Fanfic. its set during the Chunin exams, So expect bad fighting scene's XD. This well have Bad grammar,Spelling, and mistakes because this is my first ever Fanfic that im writing so i have no experience whatsoever. and later on with be some smut/lemon and other stuff. Bye-Krissy3
1. Prologue

**-=+=-Prologue-=+=-**

 **Warning: This is a Yaoi (Gay/boyxboy) Fanfic, if you dont like gays then dont read this, also there is curse words.**

 **Note:This Fanfic will have Bad Grammar,Spelling mistakes, alot of 'Said' and basically every fucking thing. so Enjoy :)**

 **Guide-**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Naruto thinking_ (Naruto doesn't have ' by his thinking)

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking- 'This is Kurama thinking'**

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

The alarm clock started going off. But I didn't want to turn the damn thing off I wasn't in the mood to do it and I still am. The only day when I'm not in the mood is no other than my birthday. Yup that's right my birthday October 10,Why don't I like my birthday?, Well let me tell you it started 13 years ago on October 10 When the Kyuubi No Kitsune attack the village, The village hidden in the leaves Konohagakure or Konoha for short. When the Nine-Tailed Fox or more known as Kyuubi was attacking the village, my mother was giving birth to me.

The Yondaime Hokage "Killed" Kyuubi well that's what it says in the history books but no it's all a lie the real truth is that the Yondaime Hokage or better known as Minato Namikaze sealed Kyuubi inside a newborn baby and that baby was no other than me Naruto Uzumaki His own **SON**. What his own son? Yeah that's right Son the Yondiame Hokage/Minato is my father i mean people think i don't know he's my father? I mean come on i look exactly like him...just take off the Whisker marks and we're good.

 _All this thinking is driving me insane... i mean i haven't been thinking this crazy only on my birthdays... oh that's right **TODAY** is my birthday...And then there's my dad. My idol. And the villagers will attack me like always since it's the day Kyuubi attack and now back again to my birthday, Uhh i don't know what keeping me from driving into Insanity right now _

**That would be me kit and stop mopping around about your birthday... i mean I'm not that bad at keeping you company right?**

 _Oh shut it Kurama_

 **How can I exactly shut it, when I'm sealed inside of you and always in your mind and can hear your thoughts?. Oh and by the way, please stop thinking too much, it's giving me a headache.**

 _Wow that's creepy if you think about it, Wait how can you have a headache? Plus I can't stop thinking even if I wanted to, if you haven't notice it's not an exactly best day for me._

 **I don't even know how I can get a headache its beyond me to be honest, and I know kit, I know it's not the best day for you being how it's your birthday and all and it's also the day I attack the village but I swear to kami, ill drag your fucking jinchuuriki ass in your mindscape and let you re-watch your embarrassing moments when you think someone isn't looking, then…**

 _OH MY GOD, OKAY I THINK I GET IT FURBALL!_

 **WHAT? GRRR I'M NOT A FURBALL YOU DAMN DENSE EATING RAMON HUMAN!**

 _Then due tell why you have fur? And when you're always taking a nap and sleeping you always curl up in a tiny ball?_

 **Grrrr, Fine you win this round Naruto, now I'm going to sleep don't disturb me kittling.**

 _Yeah, I feel the love, oh and also I LOVE YOU TO!_

"Uhhh" Groaned Naruto

Naruto turned over to his side and looked at his alarm clock. There it was on his alarm clock in big red letters saying its 7:30. 30 more minutes till a team 7 meetup. Naruto turned off his alarm clock, pulled his blankets off of him and got up off of his bed. He walked over where he kept his clothes and picked out an outfit, But not his orange jumpsuit he always were .It's an orange shirt with black here and there, Black ANBU pants that goes to his knees, Bandages wrap around his legs it starts to his knees and end a little above his ankles, and black Shinobi Ninja shoes.

Once he was done putting on his clothes Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He took out ramen and a pot, and then put water into it. When he was finished with putting water into the pot, he placed it on the stove and turned it on, waiting it to boil so he can put the noodles in. about 3 minutes later the water started to boil so Naruto put the noodles in and started to stir it.

When the noodles was done he put it in a bowl took out a spoon, sat at the living room table and started to eat his breakfast. While he was eating he noticed the picture of him and team 7 and the memories started to swarm inside his head, when they had their first C-rank mission as a teamed but turned out a A-rank mission because of The demon brothers, Zabuza, Haku, and Gato. While Naruto was busy remembering his C/A-ranked mission he noticed he was done with his noodles so Naruto picked the bowl up and put it in the sink. He looks at the clocked and notices he was going to be late for his team meeting. Naruto hurried out of his apartment, Lock the door, and took off to their team meeting place at the bridge/Team 7 training grounds.

-::+::-::+::-::+::-

 **Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, it goes to its rightful owner.**

 **Incased you forgot the guide is**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking_ (Naruto doesn't have the ' by his thinking)

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking, 'This is Kurama Thinking'**


	2. Chapter 1

**-=+=-Chapter One: The Sand Siblings-=+=-**

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked an un-known name girl.

"Yes Sakura" Answered Kakashi, to the know name girl Sakura

"Do you know where Naruto is? I mean it's not like him to come late, Right Sasuke?" said a very worried sakura.

Sasuke just nodded and gave a small 'Hn'.

"Mah...Mah...I'm sure He will be here soon so don't worry Sakura, and Sasuke" Answered a secretly worried Kakashi.

Little did they know Naruto was in the trees hiding, listening to the conversation they had.

 _'I should probably go down now'_ thought Naruto

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I jumped down the tree and put on my Idiot, Loud, Cheery mask (Even though he is a loud cheery idiot he made a mask to make people think he always annoying) "Hi Kakashi-Senesi*, Sasuke , and Sakura very happy Naruto said.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?, ME, SASUKE, AND KAKASHI WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU" yelled a loud banshee.

"Uhhh... I got lost on the road of life?" said an uncertain Naruto as he smiles sheepishly and scratch back of his head.

Kakashi, Sasuke, sakura and heck even Naruto sweat-dropped at this.

 _'He stole my line!?, Well I'm sure I sound like that to when I say my lame excuses ...'Thought Kakashi_

"Sensei? Hello...IS ANYONE IN THERE" Screamed Sakura as she waved her hand in front of Kakashi face…well more like in front of his eye since he has a mask and his headband is covering his left eye.

Kakashi blinked "What?"

"URG" Groaned Sakura.

"yer? Oh! Right now onto why we are meeting in the first place, in 3 Days the chunin exams is starting and guess what?, I signed you guys up!" Kakashi told them cheerfully.

'"Hn" Sasuke said but in the inside he was trying to figure out why Kakashi signed them up because they are fresh academy students, who would want academy students going into the chunin exams it just scream **DEATH** in bold letters or something like that.

"What? The chunin exams don't you think it's going to be hard for us? I mean we are fresh genin out of the academy and they're going to be strong people who know how to fight or even kill" Sakura said clearly worried in her voice.

"NOPE! I think you guys are going to do fine I mean you are my students after all, and you trust me right?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai" they all said, well two since Sasuke did his uchiha 'Hn'

 _Kurama, are ya sleeping buddy?_

 **Nope, I'm wide awake, why?**

 _Do you trust Kakashi letting us taking the chunin exams?_

 **Yes, I trust him and plus don't worry you got me kit, and I'm hell of a badass fox!**

 _Geesh Kurama stop praising yourself you're going to make your ego get bigger_

 **Haha, that's so funny, I'm laughing so hard my side hurts. Hint my sarcasm, but anyways we should stop talking Kakashi about to speak.**

 _Thanks._

"Since you guys are quite I'm taking that as you trust me, so since you trust me here are your forms for the chunin exams" Kakashi told them. "Oh and team meeting is over now, see you tomorrow later gator" and poof Kakashi was gone.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Wait!, Sasuke do you want to train with us?" asked a hopeful sakura

"No" Answered Sasuke, "But maybe tomorrow, see ya guys later"

"Oh Okay Bye!"

-::+::-::+::-::+::-

As Naruto and sakura walked down the street Naruto suddenly stopped."Hey Naruto why did you stop?"

"Konohamaru I know your there, rocks isn't square or have holes in them" Deadpan Naruto as he completely ignored sakura question to him or he just didn't heard her saying it.

Naruto and sakura turned around and saw the box had pink smoke cover it.

"Aww boss figured it out, well I knew he would since he is boss" said a person coming from the pink smoke.

"*Cough* *Cough* too much smoke Udon"

"Sorry"

"Who are you guys?" Said sakura

"I'm Moegi the sassy kunoichi pre-school check me out" Answered now named girl Moegi who has orange hair in two pony's on top of her head. Has painted pink/reddish visible blush on both of her cheeks. Green goggles on top of her head, black eyes and her outfit is a light pink shirt with a red vest over it, light brown pants that stop at her knees and blue ninja shoes and ends with striking with a pose.

"I love algebra call me Udon" answered now named boy Udon who has Green goggles on top of his head, Big round glasses, a single snot coming out of his nose, black eyes, and his outfit is a dark blue shirt, light brown pants that goes to his knees and blue ninja shoes and ends with striking with a pose.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village Konohamaru" Answered now named boy Konohamaru who has green goggles on top of his head, black eyes, and his outfit is a yellow shirt with the village symbol in the front of the shirt, long dark blue scarf that goes to the floor, light brown pants that goes to his knees, and blue ninja shoes and ends with striking with a pose.

"And put us together we're the Konohamaru ninja squad" Said all three of them with Konohamaru in the middle Moegi to his right and Udon to his left.

"Why are you guys here?" said Naruto to Konohamaru

"Well you promised us that you would play ninja with us!" Konohamaru asked ecstatically. What? He loved playing ninja with his Boss/Rival/Nii-san*.

"Ninja, playing Ninjas? Are you serious? Wow this is the best thing I ever heard" said a laughing Sakura.

"Hey who is she? Your girlfriend?" said Konohamaru.

"Nah, she just my teammate" Naruto responded.

"Oh I can see why I mean she is ugly and is flat-chest" Konohamaru stated smugly.

When sakura heard Konohamaru she got angry and started cracking her knuckles. Naruto knew sakura might hurt Konohamaru because he said this so he turned to Konohamaru and said "Run"

"Why?"

"Look behind me" Konohamaru look behind Naruto and saw sakura cracking her knuckles, purple aura/Chakra around her, her pink hair flying wild, crazy grinned on her face and chucking evilly.

"What did you say K-o-n-o-h-a-m-a-r-u" said a very sweet sakura as she drew Konohamaru name very slowly.

When Konohamaru heard that he bolted down the street with Udon and Moegi with sakura hot on their tail. Naruto sweat-drop and thought, _why do I have to deal with this?_

 **I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you might want to go after them Or else sakura will hurt them with her monster strength and trust me we don't want that.**

 _Oh shit, you're right._ With that last thought Naruto started running after them.

When Naruto turned the corner, this is what he saw two suna ninja; one is a girl with her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Her outfits consist of a single light purpled -colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck, and a large black object which look like a fan on her back.

And the other suna ninja is a boy with black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covers his head completely, and has cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his head. And it seems like the kitty cat ear boy is holding Konohamaru by the scarf while Moegi and Udon is hiding behind sakura and it seems like sakura is trying to get him to let go Konohamaru.

"Hey make- up kitten why don't you put the kid down" Said a bored Naruto.

"IT'S WARPAINT SUNSHINE" the boy responded irritated.

"Yeah, like I give two shits, now just put down the boy" Naruto tells him.

"Not happen sunshine, this little brat bumped into me and didn't say sorry, show I'm going to teach him to say his fucking manners" said the boy while glaring at Konohamaru who shrank in fear at his glare.

"Well let me just tell you something then little kitty, you shouldn't have put your hands on him, want to know why? Well this little so called 'Brat' is the grandson of the third Hokage. If I were you I would let him go this second, any minute a guard could come by and see you holding the grandson of the Hokage right now and thinking that you're attacking him, that wouldn't look so good on your village would it?" says an amused Naruto.

"God fucking damn, See I told you kankuro you shouldn't go getting yourself in trouble, you're holding the fucking Hokage grandson right now, oh god what would happen if Gaara was here?" Termai says terrified.

"Will you shut up Termai, and plus Gaara isn't even here don't worry." Kankuro replied.

 **Kit, Be careful I sense some dangerous chakra.**

 _WHAT!?, what kind of dangerous?_

 **Dangerous chakra as my chakra, I think it's a bijuu but since all the bijuu's are sealed away it's another jinchuuriki.**

 _Another Jinchuuriki? Damn the chunin exams are gonna be harder than before._

Suddenly Naruto tells kankuro, "You should listen to her, little kitty"

"Don't get too cocky sunshine" Kankuro warned.

Naruto smirked, "I should be telling you that, you oversize kitten"

"Damn you sunshine, let's go" Kankuro growled as he let go of Konohamaru.

Once Konohamaru was let go of he ran behind sakura hiding with Udon and Moegi watching the conversation that is happening between the kitty and Naruto.

 **Kit, Remember what I told you about the dangerous chakra?**

 _Yeah, how could I forget it just happen like a minute ago?_

 **Whatever, But I figure out what bijuu it is, it's the one-tailed raccoon dog, and I'm warning you Naruto out of all the bijuu shukaku is the most insane and bloodthirsty out of all us, almost tieing up to me.**

 _Okay, i-I will be careful_

 **Good.**

"Oh well kitten It seems like this show is over" Naruto grinned.

"Huh?" said a confused Kankuro.

"Your little friend has been watching us the whole time, and I got to say he has one hell of chakra it just screams bloodthirsty, now since I'm wondering the guy up in the tree is I presume the guy you fear named Gaara?" Naruto smirked evilly, "Be careful little kitty wittle"

When Naruto said this the two suna ninja turned pale with clearly fear in their face as they slowly turned their head to the tree to see the red-hair boy upside down on a tree branch looking at them with a emotionless face.

"Kankuro you're a disgraces to our village" came the responded of the red head as he jumped down from the tree.

"But G-Gaara they started It." came from kankuro.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Declared Gaara with a cold voice that would make you shiver in fear.

Now seeing the red hair boy more clearly they can see that Gaara has fair skin and short, spiky, red hair, sea green eyes. Has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, he has two very noticeable traits in his appearance: Firstly he has tanuki*-like black eye rings, having them since birth. Secondly he has the kanji of Ai* on the left side of his forehead. And his outfit is a black full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves, ¾ length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and the right side of his hips, with this leather band he carried around his what it seems like gourd that has his black forehead protector wrapped over the band.

"You…How did you know I was in the tree?" asked Gaara.

"My friend me told, but the question is what is my friend and who it is" Naruto Smirked, "But in due time you guys will know."

Gaara frowned, not liking that he didn't get his question completely answered, "Then what is your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto proclaimed, "and I reckoning your Gaara right?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes my name is Gaara, Gaara of the sand" he replied in his monotone voice.

"Are you guys here for the Chunin exams? I mean it's not every day you see 3 Sunagakure ninjas in other village other than their own" said Naruto to the 3 Suna ninja's.

"Yes, Yes we are" answered Termai with a light blush on her cheeks. ' _Cute and Smart, damn two things I like in a guy'_ Thought Termai.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Termai because he saw the light blush on her cheeks, "I look forward in this chunin exams and fighting with you Naruto, But we must leave our sensei is probably wondering where we are"

Naruto Nodded in agreement, "Same I look forward in the chunin exams too, and I understand since our other teammate is probably wondering where we are to."

And then so Termai, Kankuro, and Gaara went to go find their sensei and Sakura, Naruto went to go look for their other teammate –Which is Sasuke and not before they drop off Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi and the Hokage Office-.

So since everyone is gone the chapter has come to an end, buuuut not before we look into our favorite jinchuuriki thoughts.

 _'His eyes, they held pain, Suffering, loneliness, and so much more that I know and felt the same… is Naruto. Is Naruto like me...Shukaku...? Answer me please.'-Gaara_

 _'Another jinchuuriki, wow who knew there gonna be two jinchuuriki in the chunin exams. I wonder what Gaara story is…. But even though Gaara is bloodthirsty I hope we can become friends' -Naruto_

-::+::-::+::-::+::-

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto: It goes to its rightful owner**

 **-Guide-**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking, (_ Naruto doesn't have ' by it)

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking- 'Kyuubi thinking'-**

-::+::-::+::-::+::-

 ** _Japanese translate_**

 ** _*Nii-san means: older brother_**

 ** _*Ai means: love_**

 ** _*Tanuki Means: Raccoon Dog_**

 ** _*Sensei Means: a teacher or instructor_**

 ** _-::+::-::+::-::+::-_**

 ** _Bye my Foxes-Krissy 3_**

 ** _C:_** __


	3. Chapter 2

**-=+=-Chapter Two: Wait, a Written Test!?-=+=-**

 **Guide-**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking, (_ Naruto doesn't have ' by it)

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking- 'Kyuubi thinking'-**

 ***Kyu's Expressions/action***

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 _So Gaara is a jinchuuriki like me huh._ Naruto thought as he, Sasuke, and Sakura are walking to the academy to start the chunin exams. _So what do you think will happen since there are two jinchuuriki in these exams, Kurama?_

 **What are you talking about?**

 _Didn't you hear me thinking?_

 **Nope, I was too busy *Yawning* sleeping.**

 _Damn you and your sleep I swear, but anyways back to the damn point, I said what do you think will happen in these exams since Gaara is a jinchuuriki and I am to so that makes two jinchuuriki and let's not just forget that Gaara bijuu is bloodthirsty almost rivaling you being bloodthirsty and I have the strongest bijuu there is._

 **Well, *Sighs* I don't know kit, a lot can happen ya 'know? There's 3 ways I can think that will happen but there are more possibilities there are more ways these exams may go.**

 _And what are these 3 ways you can think of?_

 **Are you sure you want to know?**

 _Yes._

 **Alright here goes nothing, 1. Either some way into these exams you and Gaara will fight, 2. Gaara and one of your friends will fight and probably will kill them and then you being yourself well jump in and fight Gaara because he either killed your friend or about to, and might let shukaku take over and kill someone because of his thirst of blood and you being you again will jump in and fight him.**

 _So no matter what will happen in these exams, I will most likely fight Gaara._

 **Yup, most likely, but I'm sure that *chuckles* you would rather than doing something else to Gaara then fighting.**

 _What?_

 **Oh ya 'know you thrusting into him hard and fast while he is moaning and begging for you to go faster, or it can be him thrusting into you hard and fast while you begging for him to go faster to which he does and then not minutes later you both cum, you Cumming on yours and Gaara chest and Gaara Cumming inside you milking your inside of his seed and when you both come down your high, you both kiss passionately and fall asleep but cuddling with each other.**

 _OH GOD, KURAMA!_

 ***Laughs*, see ya Naruto.**

 **"** You damn pervert fox" muttered Naruto out loud, loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear and gave Naruto a look. Naruto noticed and said "What?" completely not knowing he said 'You damn pervert fox" out loud

Sasuke and Sakura seeing that Naruto is confused on why they are looking at him, sakura told him "Well you said 'You damn pervert fox', is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just….um" Naruto sighed, "It's just Kurama messing with me again."

"Kyuubi?" Asked Sasuke, Seeing Naruto nod he continued, "So what did Kyuubi did this time?"

"Oh nothing just the usual, being the damn fucking pervert he is. I swear he is bad then my godfather" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, both knowing all too well that Naruto godfather is a super pervert not only does he take pride and proclaim he is a super pervert he writes porn books called icha Icha paradise, to which their Pervert sensei –Kakashi- reads.

Finally after some time they made it to the academy, "Well we are at the academy now, so what now?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, we go inside?" Naruto replied in a 'duh' tone of voice but smiling though.

"Oh right I knew that." said a sakura with a little hint of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment. "Well aren't we going in?"

"Oh, Right I just thought you were gonna go in first" Naruto assumed.

' _Even though they are my friends, they are idiots I swear'_ Sasuke thought smiling a little," Guys just go in" he told them, opening the academy doors and walking in. ( **A/N: Funny little thing happen, I kept typing Sasuke name wrong like I put 'Saksue', 'Saskura', and 'Sauske' . Lol the funny one is Saskura XD)**

So it was like this when they walked into the academy, first it was Sasuke, then it was Naruto, and last was sakura but even though they took orders in walking in they all manage to walking beside each other. As they came up the second floor they saw a huge-well not huge but huge- amount of people in a circle trying to get into a room but there are 2 people blocking the people who are trying to get in and above the door there is a sign that says ' **301'**.

"Huh, A Genjutsu" Naruto told them, "I'm surprise people haven't figured it out yet." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sakura 301 is on the third floor right?"

"Yes" Sakura answered but then added, "Why?"

Suddenly everything clicked together in Naruto brain, "They are trying to rid out the weak ones"

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"301 is on the third floor, but we are one the second floor, and plus not to mention they made a Genjutsu of the room we supposed to be in" Naruto explained, "Do you understand now?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, completely understood what Naruto said. "Well since 301 is on the third floor and we are on the second floor, let's go to the real 301" Sasuke suggested.

"That's kind of the point, Sasuke we were meant to go to the third floor" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke gave Naruto a duh look before replying, "I know smartass, but you weren't moving any time soon to the third floor were ya?"

Naruto Glared but not a hated glare a playful one, "You weren't either oh mighty Uchiha-sama" Naruto teased.

"Oh Will you two shut up and lets go to the third floor" Sakura grumbled, frustrated at their playful fighting- Not a fighting as in fist fight, but fighting as talking smack about each other fighting-

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, shaking their head and muttering in union "Damn woman"

Sakura stopped and turned to Sasuke and Naruto, raising her hand above their hand she slammed it down hitting them on their hand while yelling "BAKA'S, I HEARD YOU". "OW" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in union, rubbing their head. Sakura smiled sweetly like nothing happen, "Now let's go".

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were making their way to the stairway that leads to the third floor, they heard a boy that said "hey we need to get in there; we supposed to take a test".

They Stop walking and turned around only to see the boy who just talked got punched in the fast, before the boy could land on the floor a girl ran over and catch him before he could, They guess the girl is the boy teammate since she helped him.

"You here for the chunin exams but you can't even past us?" Said one of the boy who's guarding the room door, "why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" said the other boy, "Yeah I think I hear your mommy calling ya" said the other other boy ( **Geesh I can't keep saying other or other other** **boy so I'm going to say boy 1 and boy 2... Not like thing 1 or thing 2** )

"Please let us through we supposed to be in there" said the girl, standing up from her couch position on the floor, but boy 1 and boy 2 didn't listen to her they just punched her in the face like they did to the boy, since she was punched hard so flew straight down to the ground. The crowd started to whisper things like 'Wow' 'Geesh that was harsh'.

"Did you just say harsh? Don't kid yourself were being nice by comparison, the exams is going to make this just look like a picnic" said boy 1.

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wreck for life, and some of you may go crazy, for chunin is always life and death" says boy 2.

"You think it's a joke? Chunin are qualified to lead missions! The lives of your squad are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat" says boy 1.

While boy 1 and boy 2 told this team 7 just got in front to take a better look at the 2 people who is keeping people out of the room. _It's kotetsu and izumo but why are they disguised as people trying to keep people out? OH they are one of the few people who are trying to get rid of the weak ones._

"Delicate little girls, don't belong here, pfft" says boy 1 to the girl on the floor, "We're just thinning out the horde, you won't passed anyway so go home and play with your dolls" Said boy 2 to the girl on the floor to.

Sasuke Claps, "Nice speech, but why don't you save the speech talk later and apologize to the girl and boy who you guys punched in the face." Sasuke glared at both of them, "While you are at it drop the Genjutsu, you are confusing people… even though you are trying to get rid of the weak ones" but Sasuke whispered the last part.

"Well well well" started boy 1 "You saw the Genjutsu huh?" finished boy 2.

"Naruto and partly sakura saw it a mile away" Sasuke said smirk abit," Why don't you explain it to them Naruto?" Sasuke Suggest.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure why not?" then Naruto started to explain, "301 is on the third floor but we are on the second floor." After Naruto had said this the sign that said ' **301'** swirled and then said ' **201'.**

"Huh well aren't we the smart ones?, So you noticed an illusion, pfft now let's see you deal with this" said boy 1 while running towards Sasuke and lift his foot up to kick Sasuke but Sasuke notice this and ran towards boy 1 with his hand out going for a punch, but the boy from earlier who was punched was fast enough ran towards boy 1 and Sasuke, stepped between them and catch boy 1 leg that was trying to kick Sasuke with his left hand and catch Sasuke hand that was trying to punch boy 1 with his right hand.

Naruto sighed, _that's lee for ya, but right now if Gai-senesi was here he would be proud of Lee._

The boy who caught boy 1 leg and Sasuke arm let go of their arm/leg **(I know in the anime Sasuke was** **trying to kick him to but I'm going for a punch)**

 _'So I'm guessing this is lee Naruto been telling us, he match the description'_ thought Sasuke. 

"Hey what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level?" said another boy walking up Lee.

"I know but" Said Lee but stopped at 'but',

"Never mind its over forget it" said the girl.

Lee possesses very thick eyebrows **(which is why Naruto calls him brushy brows)** and large, Rounded Black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-Cut like Gai, and he also wears a green jumpsuit, Orange legwarmers, a red forehead Protector worn as a belt and has bandages around his hands and wrist, and Blue Shinobi Ninja shoes.

"Hey Lee, Tenten and Neji" Naruto greeted, to which they responded with different greetings.

"Hello Naruto-San, I see you are here for the chunin exams" Lee greeted back.

"Hi, Naruto long time since we since each other" Tenten said.

Neji Nodded, "Yes like what Tenten had said, also please come around more often I need another sane person with me because Gai and Lee are not cutting it" Neji said with a shiver.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'll try"

Now let's look at neji and Tenten. Neji has fair skin and long black hair; since he is a Hyuga and has the Byakugan he has white eyes with a slight lavender tint. Neji wears a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that. He wears a dark brown shorts, Blue Shinobi ninja shoes, Wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end and he wears a black forehand protector around his head under which was a smaller headband with two straps which frame the sides of his face.

Tenten has black hair and steel-grey eyes, wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening button as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture.

Sakura coughed to get Naruto attention, which worked.

Naruto turned around, "yes Sakura?"

"Baka, aren't you going to interdiction us?" sakura tells him with an eye roll.

Naruto chuckled, "Right, Sasuke and Sakura meet Lee, Tenten, and Neji my other childhood friends I been telling you about. And Lee, Tenten, and Neji meet Sasuke and Sakura my other childhood friends and my teammates"

"Hello I'm Sakura" Sakura greeted with a smile, "and Sasuke is the boy on my left"

Sasuke gave a small smile and gave a 'Hn'

Lee smiled a big smile, "IM LEE!" lee said cheerfully. "This is Tenten and Neji"

"Hiya" Tenten waved. Neji gave a nod and a small smile like Sasuke but dropped it instead of keeping it on his lips.

"Well we should go the exams about to start" Naruto said, "I'll see you guys later"

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the exam room they weren't expecting hundreds of people glaring at them like KI. ' **CHA!, This is worse than Zabuza KI'**

 _Damn, this is all they can do?, pfft they don't even know KI, well it seems Gaara does because well his bijuu and stuff but Kurama can make this KI look like an ant being stepped on._

 **Duh Gaki, I am the mighty Nine-tails Demon fox, you make it sounds like I'm a chibi fox running around that doesn't know anything other than Leaking KI'**

 _Don't you remember that one time I walked into my mindscape and you were a little fox running around in a chibi form?_

 **DAMN YOU NARUTO!** Was all Naruto heard as he cut off their link

"SAKURA!" said a very happy girl.

"INO!" said sakura surprised to find ino here.

"Oh it's you guys" Spoked a bored boy voice coming into the view "I know this was going to be a drag but I didn't think it was going to be this lame" added the same bored boy voice.

"Oh Hey shikamaru, ino and chouji" Naruto said.

ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face her hair reached down to her waist she wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Chouji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, Chouji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each sides this was.

"Well well well look what we have here; it looks like the whole gang is back together" Said a new boy voice which they know,

"Hi Naruto" a girl said.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted running up to her hugging her. Naruto grabbed her shoulders shaking her around, "Why in the hell are you, kiba and shino here? What is kurenai thinking?"

"Naruto, please stop shaking me." Hinata slurred, because she was dizzy. Naruto stop shaking her, "Sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine"

Now let's look into Kiba, Hinata and Shino shall we?

Kiba has brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals and his white little puppy/dog named akamaru on top of his head.

Hinata has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features she is usually seen with a shy expression, especially when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently like neji, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes; Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. In all of Shino's appearances, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses. Even Hinata, his team-mate, did not know what his eyes truly looked like.

"Man it looks like everyone heres for this stupid thing" Shikamaru pointed out lazily.

"Yup here we are, the nine rookies, Hahahaha this is going to be fun" Kiba said cheerful.

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be to cheerful kiba"

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS KEEP IT QUIET IM IBIKI YOUR FIRST TEACHER FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS, WILL EVERY ONE PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Shouted a commanding voice which was name ibiki, and when ibiki made sure he saw everyone seated he started to speak about the first exam.

"The first stage is a written test, but before you start there are a few rules and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention when I speak the rules alright rule number one is this, each question is worth a point so if you missed three you get seven points, Rule number two teams will pass or fail based on the total points on the three-person teams"

Whispers began to start until ibiki had enough and said "SHUT UP! AND LISTEN YOU GAKIS!, to the whispers I have my reason to why the test is based on the total of the three-person points, so shut the fuck up and listen Rule number three the sentinels you see around the room is to watch your carefully for any sign of cheating and for every person cheating they spot they will subtract two points to that person score" Ibiki said with a smirk waiting for a reaction, one person shouted "WHAT"

"Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the test is even scored "and anyone fool enough to be caught cheating from the sentinels doesn't aloud to be here"

"I got my eyes on you guys" Kotetsu said to two boys who freaked out and started to sweat.

"If you wanted to be consider Shinobi then show us what good Shinobi you could be" "Oh and one more thing if anyone get a zero and failed the test then they entire team fails!, the final question won't be out till 15 minutes until the testing period, you have one hour total, anndddd BEGIN!"

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **5 Minutes into the first stage**

 _What the actual fuck? … There's no fucking way people can answer this… well Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru ca… and me to since I'm really smart plus I have Kurama but still what are they trying to do?_

"NUMBER 50 YOU AND YOUR TEAM FAIL LEAVE! "One shouted.

"2 YOU AND YOUR TEAM LEAVE!"

 _Shit a lot of people are failing and leaving, but still back to the point these question are jounin level question and genins can't answer these and let's not forget we can't cheat because it's against the rules... WAIT! THEY WANT US TO CHEAT AND NOT GET CAUGHT!, it makes sense because on missions we have to sneak things out and in and their trying to see if we can do that without getting caught! Got it so I know Sasuke will use his sharingan if he can't answer the rest of the questions or if he figured out the meaning of the test same with sakura but with her brains._

 _Now time for the big guns, KURAMA!_

 **What?**

 _Are ya bored or something?_

 **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe, why?**

 _Kay good because I want you to help me with these question, and before you can ask yes I know all of this but I don't want to figure them out, im to lazzyyyy_

 **…fine….. Just because im bored**

 _Yay!_

 **'** _Hmm it look like some of them are starting to find out about the meaning of the test, there's the jinchuuriki it says he an idiot but i can clearly see it's an act/mask and it look like he spacing out probably talking to the Kyuubi or asking the answer so not only did he found out about the meaning of the test but he also friends with the Kyuubi hmm this is interesting I should tell the Hokage but nahh I'll let him figure it out on his own'_ Ibiki thought

 **1 hour passed**

"EVERY ONE STOP ONE HOURE HAS PASSED THE WRITTEN TEST IS OVER PUT YOUR PENCILS DOWN AND LISTEN!, now it's the tenth question, everyone can choose if they want to take it or not but heres the catch if you don't choose the tenth question it doesn't matter if you did the test it will be a zero, in other words you fail! And that of course means that you and your teammates fails, not so fast you didn't let me finish if you do accept the question be answer it incorrectly not only will you fail but you will not be able to take the chunin exams ever again and but stuck as a genin forever,, Hahah,Hahha,,Hahha, I guess you're just unlucky I wasn't making the rules before but I am now but of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to" ibiki said.

Some people raised their hands "If your see your teammate raised their hands then go follow them out of the door"

 _He can't do this?, can he? No he can't so there's another meaning to this test so come on Naruto look underneath the underneath! wait! There is no tenth question it's just making us lose cool and not think about what's really happen so really were under pressure and the pressure is making us give up!'_

"No-one else?" Ibiki said after 5 minutes, seeing no one else raising their hands he says "YOU ALL PASSED! THE FRIST STAGE!"

After he said that he got a lot of replies of "What?" "BUT HOW?" "What about the tenth question?" ibiki just smirk at their reactions.

"There wasn't a tenth question" said Naruto to everyone shocking people even ibiki, everyone turned to Naruto.

Naruto seeing them being confused he explained "It's just like the cheating rule, we were supposed to cheat in order to get information because in real mission we need to sneak things in and out so they were testing us, so for the tenth question all we needed to do was look underneath the underneath, Ibiki works in torture and irrigation, not physically torture but mentally so he was playing with our minds about the tenth question, so really while we were freaking out about the question the pressure on our minds was too much to handle so people just gave up simple really if you understand it, am I right ibiki?" Explained Naruto shocking everyone.

"Yes you are correct". Then all of a sudden a person came flying through the window in front of a banner that's says 'the great Anko Mitarashi'.

"Yo guys, a little heads up this is going to be a fun ride because the im the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi, ready for the second test!?, well The second test is tomorrow but im letting everyone know tomorrow at 10:00 am. Go to training ground 51 aka 'The forest of death' for the second exams bye!" She said and left through the broken window where she came in.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" with that everyone left.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **At Naruto's Apartment.**

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned as he cum and felt Sasuke cum inside him. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next time him. Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, still being happy.

"Nothing" Sasuke said, "Oh and by the way happy birthday"

Naruto blushed, "Thanks"

"Dobe"

"Teme" then they both bust out laughing, after the laughing were done, Sasuke sat up a little and leaned in close to Naruto face, lips only an inch apart, "but I really mean it Dobe, Happy birthday" and with that Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's making Naruto gasp and moan. Sasuke taking the gasp granted slip his tongue in Naruto mouth and started searching for his tongue. The kiss grew rough, but even though it was rough it was also gentle, soft, and passionate. Finally after a while of kissing the broke apart-because they need to breathe- and smiled at each other.

"Stay the night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered, lying back down on Naruto bed and putting his arm around Naruto waist bring him closer to him to cuddle.

"Night Teme"

"Night Dobe"

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **Ahh okay Chapter two is done!, and yes I put in some Sasunaru, but don't worry it's still a GaaNaru but I kind of wanted to spice it up abit and made Sasuke and Naruto fuck buddies. Sasuke and Naruto love each other but as brothers, yes they are fuck buddies –Who have sex a lot and don't want romantic feelings attached- but they still friends and have a brother bond im not gonna deny that yes Sasuke and Naruto in the past had love eachother as more than friends but they simply just moved on and decided to be brothers in all but blood and be fuck buddies when they are horny or whatever.**

 **Yes im changing the chapters alittle but more and that's what I attended to do. Neji is not gonna be an ass same as Sasuke. And Ino and Sakura are not bat-shit crazy fangirling over sasuke because he came out of the closet –He told the village he is gay-so yeah, also there is alittle brother and sister relationship of Naruto and Hinata in this chapter so yeah** **J, will probably make a chapter of why naruto is protect of Hinata.**

 **Also while writing the end of the chapter, I kinda got alittle um how can I say wild up there, LOL**


	4. Chapter 3

**-=+=-Chapter Three: Sharing our past-=+=-**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Gaara in here will be OOC (Out of Character) same as Naruto. AND! THERE IS A FLASHBACK BITCHES! Haha a flashback on why, well you have to see and find out but if you want to know why go to the end or read the end to see why.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I Sighed as I walked down the street of the village. I just finished the first stage of the chunin exams and I got say I'm a dumb ass. I let some of my mask slipped up and I know Sasuke and sakura are going to comment about it tomorrow when the second stage begins or something. Kurama probably already laughing his ass off, once again I sighed.

 _Maybe I should just stop using my mask. Sasuke and Sakura already know about it and they are fine with it. It's... It's just im scared what will happen if I let my true self come out. It's all the damn villagers' fault they made me like that._

 _Flashback_

 _An Eight year-old Naruto was walking down the street thinking what he should get for Hinata because today is her birthday. "Maybe some flowers" he muttered and then suddenly thought how in the hell would he see her, because her dad doesn't like him and thinks he is a demon, "like the other villagers does" he mutters again blinking away the tears that are threating to fall._

 ** _Just do what you always do, sneak in through her window._** _Naruto heard the Kyuubi say in his mind, he doesn't know if he should listen because even though he found out that he has the Kyuubi – Which was a totally accident- and kyuubi's story he hasn't trusted the fox yet. He thought for a while –Which was only a minute- before deciding to listen to the fox because he didn't want Hinata to be sad he didn't visit her for her birthday._

 ** _Geesh, you go for my idea and doesn't even say thank you, so rude._** _He heard the fox mutter but ignores it and runs down the street towards the Hyuga compound but not before he buys her flowers. He stopped running once he was alittle way from the compound taking a breather and sneaking around to go behind the compound. Hinata room window was behind the house so it was easy for him to sneak around to get in but the hard part is getting in. in order for him to get it he have to climb the vines, yes they have vines –What don't ask me-. Little Naruto glares at the vines and grabbed them with both of his hands before he started climbing up with the flowers in his mouth._

 _He finally made it to her window, he pushed it up –since she always leave it open so he can come in- and quickly went in. he looks around to see if he could see Hinata. When he doesn't he calls out for her, "Hinata? Are you here" only to receive nothing but silence. "That's weird, Hinata should be here" he says out loud but not loud enough to draw attention if someone was walking by Hinata room and hear him._

 _ **Just follow her chakra to see where she is*.**_ _Kyuubi told him. He still thinks he shouldn't listen to the fox but he does, he closes his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the chakra. He opens his eyes once he found a familiar chakra which was Hinata. He turned around towards the window and went down. Once his feet hit the ground he bolted towards Hinata chakra._

 _Hinata took him towards the bad part of Konoha and he should know because his apartment is somewhere down this street. Hinata was probably her so she can visit him. He looked around to try to find Hinata because he feels Hinata chakra close. He stopped once he felt Hinata chakra completely he was here, he look and found out there's an alley. He dread the fact that Hinata chakra leads to there, he doesn't want to accept it. Even though he didn't want to, he had to aleast for Hinata sake._

 _He took a deep breath and walked down the alley. He completely stops, his body froze in fear and his eyes were wide as saucers. There at the end of the alley was Hinata and four other Shinobi. All four shinobi were boys a lot older than the eight-year old Hinata and was drunk, you could smell it far away._

 _"Today is your birthday isn't it bitch" One of the shinobi sneered," You Hyuga's think you are high and mighty just like the Uchiha clan" then he suddenly grabbed Hinata hair and pulled her towards his face, "This is what sluts deserves" with that he smashed his lips against hers forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth. Hinata was whimpering and squirming trying to get away._

 _The shinobi that kissed her pulled away and slapped her "STOP SQUIRMING YOU LITTLE BITCH" and went back to kissing her. Another of the shinobi went behind Hinata and started to grab her boob –Even though Hinata is only eight she has some boobs a b cup turning into a c cup- Hinata kept squirming and once her mouth was free from the sick bastard mouth she scream out "SOMEBODY HELP!"_

 _The shinobi didn't like that because he punched her and yelled "IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL KILL YOU". Naruto finally gain control of his body. He was enough of seeing this happening to his friend who was turning into his sister. His eyes grew cold and face grew into a blank/emotionless face._

 _"Let go of her" Naruto commanding in a cold tone. The four shinobis stopped what they were doing and turned around to the voice. They all laughed. "What are you doing boy? Did ya last your mommy?" the one who was kissing Hinata said._

 _"No" Naruto told him narrowing his eyes, "but if you don't let go of Hinata, you will be running to your mommy"_

 _The guy laughed, "Kid im not scared of you and im not going to let you make me afraid I will do want I want and that is to let this bitch here know that she should go around high and mighty and be the slut she should be.". That was it for Naruto, hearing the guy talk dirt about his friend and was more importantly right there hearing him talking about her like, his mind broke down._

 _His once sky blue eyes turned into a light blood looking color, his whisker like birth mark turned deeper, his canines grew sharper –Like a dog-, finger and toe nails grew longer, hair was more wilder and red chakra was surrounding him like a cloak and behind him was 2 red chakra cloak fox tail._

 _Without warning shinobi, Naruto gave a battle cry and ran towards them and starting swinging hits and kicks. Grunts and screams of terror was the only thing you could hear. After Naruto killed the last four shinobi –yes he killed them- the red chakra cloak vanishes. Naruto closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead and try to stand still. Once he felt his dizziness gone, he opens his eyes only to wish he hadn't. It was an awful scene to look at, Naruto turn around and looked for Hinata. He found her and ran over towards her hugging her._

 _"Thank you Naruto" Hinata voice mumbled in his shirt. He smiled slightly and patted her head in a response of 'Your welcome'. Unknown to them the third Hokage watch the whole scene and sent out a yamanaka –Who was ino father- to block this memory and lock it away in the back of Naruto mind and his knowing of the Kyuubi._

 _Flashback ends_

I shivered slightly as I remember ever detail of the memory. Im glad when I was ten I unlocked the memory and remembered it. Since I didn't want to see villagers that were most likely at my Apartment I decided to go to the Hokage Mountain and watch the moon.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

As I walked to the Hokage hill to sit on my father head I see someone already up here, looking at the moon. I see red hair and I know its Gaara because he the only one I know with red hair. _Mmm maybe I could talk to him since he is already up here._

"You can come out now I know your there" Said the cold voice of Gaara,"

I chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here". I walked over to Gaara and sat down on my father head. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I said out of the blue.

"What is?" came Gaara best replied.

"The moon, I always like to watch the moon specially today of all days" I said, looking at the moon.

Gaara looked at the moon to and said a quiet, "Why?"

"Are you sure you want to know Gaara?" I said while looking at him.

Gaara looked at me and gave me a 'Really' looked, "If I didn't want to know why I would ask?"

"Mm, touché" I said and smiled at him. "let's start with why Im here" I began. "Today is October 10, it's my birthday I just turned 13 and every day on October 10 I come up here on my birthday to watch the moon. I know I know what about my parents?, well ya see im an orphan or that's what people think I am"

"What do you mean?' Gaara asked confused. "About people thinking you're an orphan?"

"Oh well I guess I have to tell you that to.. Well I know who my parents. My mom name is Kushina Uzumaki and for my dad he is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. People don't know because it is kept a secret by the third Hokage, hell im not even supposed to know but I do."

"Then where are they?, your parents I mean... I heard that the fourth Hokage is dead but what about your mom?" Gaara asked.

"My mom died on the same day my dad died October 10 my birthday... its one of the reason why Im depressed on my birthday" i said sadly and looked up the moon knowing Gaara would ask why they died on my birthday.

"Why did they die on your birthday?" Gaara asked, slightly tilting his head.

"Mmm if I have to answer that question I would need to start at the beginning" I replied. "Are you ready for the truth about my parents death and why your bijuu is so clam around me and how I even know these kind of things?". Gaara nods.

"Well 13 years ago the great and powerful Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. People and the history says that the fourth Hokage killed the beast while sacrificing his life in order to kill the Kyuubi, but it's not true the Kyuubi is too strong to kill since it is a bijuu and bijuu are just mass chakra/Entity so the fourth Hokage did the best next thing sealing. He planned to seal it into something, but something to powerful as Kyuubi can't be sealed into an object it had to be into a newborn baby, and that what he did. I was the only born baby on that day, the Kyuubi attack so my father had no other option so he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me, into his own son.

Before he died he told the third Hokage that he wanted me to be seen as the hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay and that was his last word he spoked before he died. Of course the third Hokage didn't believe I would be seen as a hero but he had to tell the villagers so he did, he told them that the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby and that Naruto Uzumaki should ne seen as a hero but the villagers did not agree, they thought im the Kyuubi and they take out their anger to the Kyuubi onto me. The third Hokage knew he had to do something so he degree a law saying that no one can tell the next generation about me and that whoever talks about the sealing of Kyuubi or anything about this night they will be killed, and he also kept me being the son of Minato and Kushina a secret to.

But that didn't stop the villagers to throw things at me, glare at me, kick me out of places, ignore me, tell their kids to ignore me, call me names like 'Monster' 'Disgrace' 'fox brat' 'demon', that I should just die, beat me, and most of all when it's my birthday they go on a 'fox hunt' well that what they call it. If im out of my apartment on my birthday they will chase me to a corner and beat me. They done a lot of things I wished they haven't done but thanks to Kyuubi healing I got threw it like it never happened. Like being set on fire and many other things.

So this is why I come up here on my birthday every day and watch the moon" by the time I finish I reached up to my eyes to stop the tears. "More or less im like you Gaara, hated for no control over what we have sealed into us. Hated because we are seen like the monsters themselves, have no one there for us, the pain... loneliness...suffering..." i whispered. The words I whispered flew into the wind and leaving me and Gaara to just sit there and not say anything.

"Do... Do you have people who are precious to you?" I say to Gaara breaking the peaceful silence.

"No, no I don't... I only live for myself, love myself and care for myself... Even if I did he is dead... because I killed him" Gaara replied coldly **(Gaara explained his story to Naruto but like I won't write it** **because I don't know Gaara story I forgot and I do not want to find it and write it XD)**

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it...? The pain of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there... In that dark and lonely place, like you are right now Gaara. But now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends. Sasuke, sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, the third Hokage all of them are my precious people, my friends..."

"I see you are lucky then Naruto" Gaara told me. I chuckled finding that funny but don't say anything about that and just looked back at the moon.

"You're pretty cool Gaara" I told him. "But let me tell you something, be prepare for the chunin exams, I have a feeling that we are going to fight and it won't end pretty"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Im always prepared for battles, and you're not the only one who feels that feeling"

I stood up and kissed Gaara on the cheek and smirked when I saw the littlest of pink on his cheek. I laughed alittle when I saw him glaring at me but it like adorable because he had a blush on his cheek. I smirked and said "See ya soon Gaara" and left.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

I finally made it home. As I change into my pj's I can't stop but think about Gaara.

 **Wow, Gaki thinking about the One-tailed Jinchuuriki huh?**

 _Oh hush up Kurama._

 **Well what can I say; Little Naruto is acting like a horny fangirl.**

I smirked alittle, _atleast im not a huge oversize pervert fox who always fuck like a rabbit when he is in heat and not only that but thinks about alittle someone and haves a wet dream with them._

 **OKAY!, I get it. GoodNight**

 _Nighty Night night furball._

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **End of Chapter Three. Okay so there is a lot of explaining to do!. So let's get to it shall we?**

 **Let's start with the flashback first. When I was writing the flashback I was in tears. I hated how I almost wrote that Hinata was going to be raped, but I had too for the story reason. But atleast it was only a forceful kiss, Boob grabbed, a slapped, and a punch because if she was actually raped then well we are all fucked (No punned intended).**

 **Second!, Sorry for the little GaaNaru moment it sucked ass and was very OOC.**

 **Third, if you haven't notice it looks like our little Kurama has a high school crush on someone. And no it's not a human or Naruto. I was going to have as itachi because let's be honest ItachixKyuubi is OTP but i forgot and realized that itachi is going to be with Sasuke because ItachixSasuke and Uchihacest is OTP and Bae to. So I decided to go with my best shot and go with ShukakuxKurama/Kyuubi because once again OTP and Bae.**

 **I also don't add the picture and video. And since im done with the note of this chapter, I'll see ya guys next time when im done with chapter four, which will take long because it has 7,211 fucking words! Uh yeah., I have no fucking life at all *Laughs and wipes a tear***

 **-** Guide-

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking (_ Doesn't have ')

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking- 'Kyuubi thinking'-**

 ***Kyu's Expressions/action***

 **(Author notes)**

-More later on-

 **Bye my foxes- Krissy 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**-=+=-Chapter Four: Forest of death, Fighting, and heated things ;) OH MY!-=+=-**

 **Naruto: Wait, Forest of DEATH!?**

 **Me: *Sighs* Yes, forest of DEATH**

 **Naruto: Noone is going to die right?**

 **Me:*Hums and look around***

 **Naruto: Krissy, Is someone going to die. If you don't answer I'll send Kurama on ya ass.**

 **Me: *Whistle* Maybeee….Maybeee not.**

 **Naruto:*Narrows eye* It better be Maybe not.**

 **Me: *Shrugs* I don't know we just got to wait and see, now LET ME GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY YOU IDIOT.**

 **Naruto:*Sweat-drops* bipolar aren't we?**

 **Me: NARUUUUUTO! *Rans after him***

 **Sasuke:*Walks in* Wells since Krissy is chasing the Dobe I decided to say what she wanted to say, *Clear throats* Krissy does not own Naruto and there might be a death in this chapter if not then except there to be. And that is all.**

-::+::-::+::-::+::-

 **3 Person P.O.V/Author P.O.V**

"Uh is it me or this place just creeps me out" Sakura said to herself but everyone heard it.

Anko just smiled "Heh it should it is called The Forest of Death and soon enough you will found out why" ' _Can't wait for to hear their screams when they enter the forest of death.. Hehe' "_ It's going to be fun" Anko whispered with a crazy grin but everyone heard it and couldn't help but shiver and get nervous.

"But before we start this test we have something to give to yall" Anko said, but stop to pull out some papers out of her trench coat, "It's just a consent form, before the test all of you are going to have to read this form and then sign it"

"Why, what for?" Sakura asked.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk, or otherwise it'll be my responsibility" Anko laughed. "Now I'll explain on what you be doing on this test here passed these out".

Anko hand Naruto the forms and started to continue on what she was saying before "Now the first thing you need to know is that this test will tax out everyone survival skill".

As Anko was explaining the test Naruto did his part and hand out the forms. ' _Damn, a survival test... ugh what a drag' Shikamaru thought._

Anko showed a scroll "First I'll give you all a step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this training ground, training ground number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest inside and in the center is a locked tower located 10 kilometers from the gates, in this confined area you will undergo a survival test. The test consist of a anything goes scroll battles, to get your hands on these scrolls" Anko showed two scrolls.

One scroll is white with a paper saying Heaven and the other one is a dark blue/blackish with a paper saying Earth.

"Both of them" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes you will be fighting to get both, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll, all together 26 teams will be taking this test so half of the teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll, ill hand over one kind of scroll to each teams and that's what you be vying for" Anko explained

"Okay, then how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked another question.

"Your entire squad must bring back a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower" Anko answered

"That means the very best of the half of us will fail, more if the rest of us won't be able to get the both of the scrolls" Sakura stated.

"No one said it will be easy. Oh! And one more thing the test has a time limit, you must finish it in five days" Anko added.

"FIVE DAYS OUT THERE?" Ino shouted while Chouji shouted with her but said something different "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT FOOD!?"

"Just look around the Forest is full of things to eat, there enough to feed all of you" Anko answered Chouji shout about food.

"Yeah but that's not what all the forest have enough of there are many man eating beast and poisonous plants out there" Kabuto added.

"ALL MAN!" shouted Chouji, "Chouji quiet down, this is a survival test after all" ino said to Chouji.

"That means with these circumstances there's no way half the teams will pass the test" Neij said trying to figure out the test. "with the days getting longer and the nights are getting shorter, so we will have least time to sleep and least time to recovery, it is a challenge indeed" Lee added happily.

"Completely surrounded by the enemies, there will not be time to rest and will have to keep on watching the area around you" Sasuke said to.

"Right, this test also measured endures between the enemy lines. This is the designed to be a gruesome test, I'm sure some of you won't be up with the test" Anko says.

Shikamaru rose his hand "So um let's say mid exam can we quit?"

Anko looked at Shikamaru "Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just quit and say sorry I quit,... well I guessed you could but you probably would get killed" Anko grinned at the end.

Shikamaru crossed his arms "Ohhh that's just greaaaat, this is going to be a drag!" while closing his eyes and thinking about the pain of not being able to be lazy and just quit.

"Moving on, conditions of disqualification, Number 1 if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls at the five days. Number 2 if a team loses a member or if a member became incapacitated and cannot continued. And the most important one it's that none of you and I mean no one must open the scroll until you reach the tower"

"What happens if it just flops open and we read it?" Asked a random person.

Anko grinned and put up a finger "well let me put it to you this way young man. You. _._ _ **TO.**_ _ **KNOW!."**_

"Huh?"

"There are terms when a ninja must be asked to carry secret scrolls, the scrolls rule is to test your reliability, Okay we are done. Each team hand over your consent forms to exchange it for your scroll" she pointed to a hut, "After that each team pick a gate and you will be let inside"

Anko let out a groan "oh and one more advice, JUST DON'T DIE!"

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the ground alittle far away from everyone else. Naruto sighed and kept planning on how they were going to make it out of this forest. Sasuke sensing Naruto stress entwined their fingers together and calmly said, "Dobe stop thinking too much."

Naruto laughed and smile softly at their entwined hands, "If I don't think about how we are going to survive who else would do it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "either sakura or I could."

"Please we all known your dumb as a rock." Naruto teased. Sasuke turned his head over to Naruto and narrowed his eyes and teased back, "Is that a challenge."

Naruto smirked, "Oh please me and you both know im way stronger than you"

"We will see about that" Sasuke said, pushing Naruto to the ground and climbing over him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him.

"C'mon Teme, you can get off now" Naruto told him, Trying to get up but failed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto hands and put them above him holding them down so he couldn't move them. Sasuke lean down close to Naruto and whispered, "Im showing you how strong I can be Dobe." And crashed his lips against Naruto. Naruto knowing Sasuke is the dominant in this sex relationship opened his mouth for Sasuke.

Sasuke Seized his chance and slipped his tongue into the blonde mouth, exploring it. Naruto moaned softly against Sasuke lips as his and Sasuke tongue collided and started moving against each other. As Naruto was distracted by Sasuke kissing him and he didn't notice Sasuke used his free hand- that was not holding Naruto hands above him- and moved down to Naruto pants and started palming him.

Naruto broke the kiss to gasp and moan. Sasuke still palming Naruto chuckled and said, "You might want to lower your voice Dobe or people might hear you"

Naruto nodded, panting and trying to moan lower. Sasuke was about to pulled down Naruto pants down but he couldn't because he heard people coming. Sasuke shot up and Naruto sighed in disappointment and got up. They saw the sand siblings heading over were they are.

… _.so they are the ones who interrupt sasuke's and I moment… mmm…._ Naruto thought.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Termai asked who didn't know Team seven would be over here.

"Oh ya'know doing stuff" Naruto answered smirking slightly. Kankuro, Termai raised an eyebrow…. Gaara would've to but he doesn't have any..

"Doing what?" Kankuro Question. Naruto smirked, "You don't want to know."

Kankuro Laughed, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanted to know"

"Alright I warned you though" Naruto said sighing. He looked over to Sasuke who just nodded and smirked, "Sasuke was going to give me a blowjob, but you guys interrupted us."

The sand Siblings stood there shocked not excepting Naruto answer. Sasuke and Naruto chuckled and stood up to leave, leaving the sand siblings still standing there and Gaara burning in jealous.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

I moaned in pleasure when I felt Ino kissing me harshly. I won't lie when I say I love it and it turns me on when ino is rough with me, plus rough sex with ino is awesome and heavenly. I kissed back harshly swallowing ino moan. Ino hand started traveling up my thigh pushing my skirt higher. I pushed against her hand encouraging her to do more. She picked me up making me wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck so I wouldn't fall.

She pushed me back against the gate roughly which made me to break our kiss to moan loud. We were going to kiss again but Shikamaru and Chouji chuckling made ino dropped me in surprise while I squeaked in surprise and rubbed my butt.

"Ow" I whined rubbing my butt.

"Sorry" Apologize Ino. Shikamaru and chouji are laughing now probably thinking it was funny.

"Oh shut up Shika and Cho" Ino said sighing and rolling her eyes, but they didn't listen to her. Since I knew we wouldn't finish our little session I told her "Im going to go to my team see ya later ino". I kissed her check and left, smiling when I heard her whined in the background.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **Team 8 P.O.V**

 _ ***Gate 16***_

' _I can do this!'_ Hinata thinks, ' _I believe in myself plus so does my team, Sensei, and Naruto'_

Hinata turned around to face Kiba and Shino. "Guys we can do this!" Hinata said fist bumping in the air.

Kiba grinned and fist bumped the air to, "YAHOO!, You go Hinata" Shino nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Hinata whispered.

"Did you say something?" Kiba said. Hinata smiled and shake her head 'No'. Kiba didn't believe her but didn't comment on it knowing Hinata will deny it.

 **-::+::-::+::-::+::-**

 **Team 10 P.O.V**

 _ ***Gate 27***_

"This test might cost us our lives" Shikamaru said, "Can we just turned around and not do this?"

Chouji starts to dig in his pockets to check if his food is there "Potatoes chips check, Strawberry Layer cake check... Good" Since chouji couldn't answer because he was checking for food, ino answered shikamaru.

"No shika, we can't just quit" She answered, "Plus what would Asuma think of us, he didn't teach us to be quitters did he?"

Shika sighed and muttered, "No" but ino heard it.

"See there's the spirit shika!" She smiled, "And also if we quit you wouldn't be able to see Termai~" . yes that's right, Team 10 met the Sand Siblings, how would I tell you guys about this experience… well to put into shikamaru word it would be 'Troublesome'

Shika rolled his eyes, "Troublesome woman"

"I HEARD THAT!"

 **Team 7 P.O.V**

 _ ***Gate 12***_

… _The second exams going to be starting…_

 **Kit, you got to have me kill someone!**

 _NO KURAMA!, I FUCKING GOT INTROUBLE LAST TIME WITH OLD MAN!_

 ***Whines* Please Naruto! You have no idea how much I been holding back my killer self, plus it's so boring in here. All I do is sleep, heal you, give advice, or just see through your eyes.**

 _WAIT! You see through my eyes!?... Wait don't answer ill just get creeped out more. And *sighs* fine but if I get into trouble your talking to gramps._

* **Smirks evilly and chuckles* can't wait.**

Naruto couldn't help but smirked to. Naruto doesn't like it when Kurama will kill someone but sometimes he does like it. Kurama had teached Naruto since he was young. 3 to be exacted but when the third Hokage found out he toke his memories away. But he found out again when he was eight but the same thing happened to him when he was 3 but once again he got his memories again and somehow convinced gramps to keep his memories this time.

"Guys we can do this." Naruto told them.

"Hell yeah we can" Sakura said.

"Yup, we can. We are totally badass" Sasuke says.

*Click Click Click* the clock start to tick and people unlocking the lock on the gates.

"ALRIGHT HEADS UP YOU MAGGOTS! THE SECOND PART OF THIS TEST HAS BEGUN!" yelled Anko. The gates opened and everyone starts to run into the forest.

"Alright guys let's go!" said Naruto.

 **=Five minutes later=**

As team 7 was walking they heard a scream, they stop and turn around to look behind them.

"That sound, it sounds like someone was screaming" stated Sakura.

Naruto shrugged, "Probably was"

"We should figure out who's going to have the scroll" Sasuke said, "I Think Naruto should have the scroll" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright hand it over" said Naruto, grabbing the scroll Sasuke handed him. "I'll be right back, nature calls" with that Naruto walked off to go pee.

Naruto came back but Sasuke and sakura noticed that he was acting strange. They soon figured it out someone is copying Naruto and this is a fake so they decided to play along.

"How was your pee Naruto?" Sasuke said smirking. The faked Naruto smiled and said well. Sasuke and sakura sensed the real Naruto here so they just let him to what he wanted. A Kyuubified Naruto came out and started attacking the fake ninja.

After the Kyuubified Naruto finished killing the ninja and Naruto searched for the other scroll. It was an earth scroll which they needed. Naruto turned around to his two friends and teammates and hold up the scroll, "Well let's go to the tower"

"Well we are here what do we do?" Sakura said.

 _Mmm it's a riddle ... Anko said that we shouldn't open the scroll till we get to the tower... oh we open the scrolls, I mean we are in the tower now_ Thought Naruto

 _"_ We open the scrolls, I mean Anko said and I repeat she said "Don't open the scroll till you get to the tower, let's just say you don't want to know", and we are in the tower" Naruto answered.

"Right okay" Sakura said.

Naruto handed sakura the earth scroll while he hand the heaven scroll "Open on 1...2...3 OPEN" Both Naruto and sakura open the scrolls, "PUT IT ON THE GROUND" shouted Naruto

Naruto and sakura threw the scrolls on the ground, there was white smoke cover the scrolls when the smoke cleared there was..."IRUKA-SENESI!?" Scream Sasuke, sakura and Naruto

"Looks like you guys gone through a lot" stated Iruka,"In this test"

"Hey, wait why with this surprised entrance with the summoning" asked Naruto

"At the end of second exams us chunin are supposed to welcome the test-takers, and well it's just so happens I got the luck to be given the importance task of being the messenger for you guys" Iruka walked off the scrolls and walk up to them.

"They messengers?" sakura asked confused.

Iruka dig into his pocket and took out a watch to see the time "Oh you made it just in time to, congratulations you passed the second exams"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were surprised "HUH?"

"To celebrate your passing I would love to treat you to some ichiraku ramen but you still have the chunin exams" Iruka said "Okay everyone follow me, I'm going to show you where you will rest till tomorrow" with that Iruka showed Naruto, Sasuke and sakura there rooms to rest.

Everyone is in a battle room; there are the 21 people who made it through the exams, 15 people who are either chunin/jounin teachers or the Hokage.

"First off, congratulations on passing the second exams" Anko said, ' _Huh there were 78 test-takers for this exams, and I'm surprised even 21 made it through this exams I knew I said half would pass but I only thought the number would be in the single digits' thought Anko with a smirk._

Chouji put his hand on his stomach "Man im hungry", "Uh this is just a drag look how many people there are, this is going to be such a paaain" whined Shikamaru

Ino looked over to team 7 and smiled when she saw her secret lover, "Sakura and her team passed to"

Shikamaru looked over to the wall "Well of course they did, I mean after the trouble we went through in that forest I can't imagine what they went through so it would be a nag if they didn't made it"

"I see your team didn't do too bad Kakashi, they must've gotten real lucky of course my team is still around your team will be doom early and after all the matter of the next test is ability and we got you far out class. Well I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak huh Kakashi?" Guy said to Kakashi.

"Mh? Did you say something?" Replied the 'cool' Kakashi

Guy put his hands on his hand, mouth open and saying "OH MY AHHH" ' _ALRIGHT KAKASHI YOU WON THIS ROUND' Thought guy_

 _'So that's guy's sensei eternal rival eh?' thought Tenten_

 _'Guy sensei is the coolest teacher ever I mean he is so cool he probably glows with cool, JUST YOU WAIT GUY SENSEI SOME DAY ILL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!' Thought lee_

' _Im glad Naruto made it and also why do I have to get stuck with lee and guy.. They are sooo weird' thought Neij_

 _"_ Alright now pay attention lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you, you better listen carefully maggots" Anko looked over to the third Hokage "Alright lord Hokage they are all yours"

The third Hokage took a step forwards, clears his throat "First before I tell you the third exams details I want to explain something about the test itself listen closely now it's something all of you need to understand, im going to tell you the true purpose of these exams"

' _True purpose?' thought sakura_

"Why do you supposed our country holds these exams and conjoint our allies, to raise the levels of shinobis and increase friendship between our ally nations to be sure but it's important that you understand its true meaning, these exams are so to speak" the third Hokage stops for a moment to blow out some smoke from his pipe "a microcosm of battle between allied nations"

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" questioned Tenten

"Now if we look at our history all the nations that we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continue to fight against each other for power, in order to avoid destroying each other military strength those nations mutually selected a place to battle and that's how the chunin selected exams originally begin"

"Okay I get it but why do you pick chunin it's not like we are picking to be chunin to go and fight right?" Sakura asked

"Well we picked genin to be chunin to be worthy shinobis, that's just not the whole story these exams also allow shinobis to carry a pride name to their nations and to fight against other ninjas to fight for their very lives" The third explained.

"Their nations pride?"

"Many feudal lords and those of prominence from many nations who request shinobi for work are invited to this third exams as guest and, the feudal lords and head ninja of each village of the nations will watch your battles, if the gap in nation power becomes unbridgeable the strong nations are inundated with job requests the requests of nations deemed weak, on the other hand, decline. And therewithal, we can exert pressure upon each neighboring nation...that is to say, just how much military strength our village is developing and has."

"Okay but even so, why is it necessary for us to fight for our lives?!" Kiba said.

The third looked around "The nation's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the Shinobi's strength and the true strength of the shinobi is created only in a fight for one's life!, this exam is a place to see the strength of home country shinobi, and a place to display this as well. It is because it's an exam where you truly fight for your life that this has meaning, it's for this very reason that your forerunners fought in this exam, a dream with striving for."

"But then why use the expression "Friendship"?!" Tenten says.

"I said it at the start, didn't I?!, that it won't do for you to have the wrong idea of the meaning! It's a custom where balance is preserved by fighting and removing life. This is the friendship of the shinobi world. This is a fight for life with the pride of the village and one's own dream on the line."

"Very well, now then, this is where I'd like to explain the third exam" The third cough.

A shinobi jumped down from where he was and bow down to the Hokage "Master Hokage, please allow me, hayate gekko, who was given the task to judge, to speak first"

"I leave it to you then" the third said to Hayate.

Hayate stand up with his back in front of everyone "Nice to meet you, everyone... *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*" hayate turn around "umm, there's something... I'd like you all to do...before the third exams...and that is a preliminary to the third exam, with participation in the main battle on the line."

"Huh?" Naruto said

"What?!" sakura says confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRELIMINARY?!" shouted shikamaru

"Excuse me, sorry sensei it's just I don't really see the point of having to do a preliminary and what is it all about, why can't we just move on to the third exam" sakura asked pretty much everyone thoughts about this preliminary.

"This time around, perhaps because the first and second exams were easy, there are a few too many people left, you see. In accordance with the rules of the chunin exams, a preliminary will be held in order to reduce the number advancing."

"But is that fair?" Sakura asked again.

"As lord Hokage said before, many guests will be coming to the third exam. So we can't have long pointless matches and our time is limited as well. Therefore, those of you not in top psychical condition...now yours chance... Sorry about that as what I was saying anyone who isn't feeling the best and you wish to drop out please speak up now. The preliminary will be started immediately"

Kabuto raised his hand "Excuse me...I'll quit"

"But K-Kabuto?" Sakura said.

"Um let's see.. Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village, correct?, okay than you can go ahead and step back" Hayate said to Kabuto.

"Gotcha" Kabuto said.

"Kabuto Why are you quitting?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto scratch the back of his neck "Um well I used to much of my chakra so if I fought I would lose and probably die if I use more chakra" with that kabuto left.

"Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one individual battles. In other words, actual battle format. There are now exactly twenty people, so we will conduct ten battles. The winners will be able to advance to the third exams. There are no rules at all. You will fight until someone dies, collapses... or admit defeat. And... Please admit defeat right away if you don't want to die. However, in case I judge that match is over... err ...I don't want to needlessly increase dead bodies, so I will intervene and stop the match or something to that effect. What holds the key to your destinies is..."

Hayate turns to Anko and nods at her, "Open the panel" Anko said in a mic.

The wall behind the huge hand signs on the left of it a spot open to be a panel, "This. The names of two foes will be randomly selected and displayed on this electronic signboard, now then let's get down to it and announce the two names for the first battle."

The board turns one and started to flash names, not even five seconds later the board stop on two names **"YOROI AKADO VS. SASUKE UCHIHA"**

"Now then, the two displayed on the signboard, come forward." Yoroi and Sasuke step forward," for the first battle, Yoroi akado and Sasuke uchiha have been selected. No objections, right?"

"None here" replied Sasuke

"No" Said Yoroi

"Now then, we will begin the first battle. Everyone other than the two foes, please move to the upper area." Hayate said to everyone other than Sasuke and Yoroi. 

**-Sasuke Vs. Yoroi-**

"Begin!" the proctor said as he got some distance.

Both fighters reached for their pouch and launched kunai at each other's, but Yoroi hand seemed different. Sasuke ran towards his enemy, flipped on his feet and dash once more to Yoroi who had a smirk behind the cloth that covered his lower face. Sasuke drew two shirikens and threw them in a 90 degree angle, towards the ground confusing Yoroi, Sasuke smirked as he poof a giant shiriken and threw it directly at him who prepared to dodge but once he prepared ducked underneath the giant shiriken he asked cockily.

"Ha... who are you aiming at wimp?!", Yoroi screamed out overconfident.

"Nah, I wasn't aiming at you idiot", Sasuke said with a smirk and on both hands, flicked his pinky fingers at the same time and the shirikens that were impaled in the ground fling towards Yoroi who was wide eyed. His footing lost because of him crouching he had no choice but to brace himself but found himself wrapped in ninja wire.

"You brat!" Yoroi yelled for being caught in this pathetic bait the uchiha set up for him.

 _'Sasuke deceived the sound nin into expecting a good fight because he was an uchiha, and used an academy level tactic' Kakashi thought as he examined the fight so far._

"Admit defeat or I will kill you" Sasuke said in a monotone voice to scare his opponent better.

"...Fine, I Yoroi Akado admits defeat from Sasuke Uchiha" Yoroi said in a defeated voice.

"Winner of this round goes to Sasuke uchiha" Hayate Declared.

 **Matches** -

Match two- **Ambui Zaku Vs Shino Aburame /** Winner of match two- **Shino Aburame**

Match Three- **Kankuro Vs Tsurugi Misumi/** Winner of match three- **Kankuro**

Match Four- **Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka/** Winner of match four- **None, end in draw**

Match Five- **Tenten Vs Temari/** Winner of match five- **Temari**

Match six- **Shikamaru Nara Vs Tsuchi Kin /** Winner of match six- **Shikamaru Nara**

Match seven- **Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga/** Winner of match seven- **Neji Hyuga**

Match eight- **Gaara Vs Rock Lee/** Winner of match Eight- **Gaara**

Match nine- **Dosu Vs Chouji/** Winner of match nine- **Dosu**

 **Match Tenth/Final Match- Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Kankuro Please come down to the arena" Hayate said.

"So it's mine turn..." Naruto said as he disappear and appear at the field.

"Uhahahahaha... Lucky! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru" Kiba said to his friend who nods and they jump down.

"Don't lose Naruto!" Sakura smile and will support him, like he supported her from her fight with ino.

"The Tenth match Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka" Hayate announced again.

"Hyahahahaha!, it's like we've already won! So lucky! Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba said Confident, While Akamaru Nod.

"Don't underestimate me... Kiba" Naruto said calmly, ' _should hold back a little to see what he can do... and also don't want to be question why the dead-last got so powerful...troublesome im starting to sound like shikamaru now._ Thought Naruto

"Naruto!, Don't lose to him" Sakura Supported again.

 _'Here we go...'_ Kakashi thought

 **'** _Naruto, eh? Sorry Kakashi, but he can't beat kiba...'_ Kurenai thought sorry for Naruto.

 _'I'd like to cheer for Naruto-kun but...I am on kiba-kun's team...he might get mad...but...Naruto._ 'Hinata thought.

 _'...'_ Shino Thought

 _'Kiba…I feel sorry for you, Naruto will win this '_ Neji thought with interest.

' _Naruto-kun, show us your youth power'_ lee thought with flames in his eyes

 _'Naruto You can do this.'_ Tenten thought as she has woken up from her fight

' _Yosh Kakashi, we'll see what your final member can do!'_ Gai thought

' _Troublesome...'_ Shikamaru Thought.

 _'I'm hungry...'_ Chouji Thought while rubbing his stomach.

 _'So it's Naruto and kiba turn'_ Ino thought, thinking this fight will be interesting since she always hear from sakura Naruto isnt actually who everyone think he is.

 _'This is Kakashi last pupil... I heard he is a prankster, we will see what he can do...'_ Asuma Thought

 _'Win Naruto...I'll be watching... I know you can do it'_ Gaara thought

 _'This guy again... he's the one who stop me from punching that punk...'_ Kankuro thought wanting to see if Naruto is good at fighting.

 _'Tss...Leaf ninja vs leaf ninja how boring... but it's this guy that stop Kankuro from beating up that brat... He's kind of cute'_ Temari thought with a blush.

"I feel bad for you, so I'll end it with one punch" Kiba said.

"Is that so...? We will see... Baka..." Naruto reply.

"YOU...! Stop acting tough" Kiba said angry

"Ready? Then please begin" Hayate said starting the fight.

Kiba quickly use a Jutsu.

" **Beast effect Ninpou Quadruped no Jutsu"** Kiba said as he increase his speed.

 _So he increase his speed...not bad..._ Naruto thought.

Kiba quickly change from left and right, to confuse Naruto, and finally hit him directly in his stomach, so that Naruto was flying against the wall.

"He won't be opening his eyes for a while, Referee" Kiba smirked.

"I knew it..."Shikamaru said.

"I have a feeling it hasn't ended yet" ino muttered.

 _'See...'_ Kurenai thought with a smirk.

"Man...He's weak..." Kankuro said upset that he got beat by a weak man.

"Is that all...?" Naruto ask standing up," I guess it's my turn" He sighed. "I'm sorry kiba, but I want to end this quickly" Naruto said as he was doing a familiar Jutsu.

Kakashi widen his eyes and chuckled, "He is going for that Jutsu huh?"

" **Oiroke no Jutsu"** Naruto said as a naked girl with clouds covering her boob and lower area. Naruto aka Naruko put a finger to "her" mouth and bat her eyelashes and said sweetly, "Kiiiba do I look pretty?" and swayed her body for affect.

He worked because kiba had a major nosebleed and flew back and was out mumbling things about pretty girls with blonde hair. Naruto laughed as he released his Jutsu, "No one can go unharmed from my jutsu" and it's true because everyone (The boys) in the stands all had either a problem with their lower area or had a nosebleed.

Suddenly Naruto remember he hasn't won yet, Akamaru was still standing. _This will be easy, Kurama little help._

 **Got it kit, plus nice way to win.**

Naruto eyes turned red because of the Kyuubi and spoked in a whisper so only Akamaru can hear, " **Sit down akamaru, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to"** Naruto whispered in a Kyuubi voice. Akamaru whined and did what he was told and sat down.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate Announced.

Naruto smiled and disappeared from the arena and appeared besides his team.

"Wow..." they all say in the room

"Naruto-kun was cool!...he is even unharmed!" Lee said excited

"Naruto... you were really great, I'm proud of you" Kakashi smiled at Naruto, "im also proud that you use your little jutsu, will you do it again?"

"No you pervert Kakashi" Naruto replied.

"Naruto that was really cool" Sakura said happily.

"Thanks guys, but shouldn't we listen to hayate now?" Naruto smiled.

"The final round is where each one of you will show off your battle skills in front of everyone. I want you to satisfactorily demonstrate and show off your ability as representative battle forces of your respective lands. Accordingly, the final round will commence one month from now." The third explained "Now that that's done ...I'd like to let you take your leave... but first, for the final round, there is one more important matter to take care of."

"Im going to go to every one with a box with a number on it, take one piece only" Anko said

"Good now everyone has one going from left to right tell me the number that's written on your slip of paper"

"Im eight" Dose said creepily.

"Number one of course" Naruto said unamused.

"Seven" Temari said plain and simple.

"Two" Kankuro Replied.

"Three" Said a monotone voice of Gaara.

"Troublesome, Nine" came shikamaru lazy voice.

"Five" said Neji.

"Six" Shino said in an also monotone voice.

Sasuke Hn, and replied "Four"

1 Vs 2- Naruto vs Kankuro

3 Vs 4- Gaara vs Sasuke

5 vs 6 –Nejivs Shino

9 Vs 7 and 8 – Shikamaru Vs Temari Vs Dosu (Shikamaru vs Dosu and winner Vs Temari make sense? )

"Alright see you guys in a month, Use it wisely" the third Hokage said and with that the chunin exams second stage has ended and the chunin exams stage three has just begun.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I was walking down the street to go to my apartment when I felt a similar charka. _Gaara?_ I thought, _what is he doing out here?_

I decided to follow it. As I was about to walked I was grabbed and was lead into the alley. I was going to kicked them but I figured out –Because of the chakra- that it was Gaara. I was shoved up against the brick wall of the alley and was pinned by Gaara.

"Gaara?" I said in confusing, "What are you doing?" Gaara looked in my eyes and replied, "Showing what you is mine."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, his lips were on mine. I was surprised and shocked because we barley know each other, I couldn't think about it any father because I felt his tongue swept across my bottom lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth slowly, allowing Gaara tongue into my mouth. I gasped as I felt Gaara tongue poked mine.

 ***Moan* Kit kiss back, Please *Groan***

Since Kurama asked me to kiss back and I was feeling aroused I kissed Gaara back. As Gaara and I were kissing I felt one of his free hand travels up my shirt, touching every skin he can.

 **Third P.O.V/Author P.O.V**

Gaara was searching for Naruto nipples, his hands was caressing every inch of Naruto chest in his search. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt the incredible pleasure when Gaara pinched his nipples. Naruto couldn't suppress the moan he tried to keep as Gaara twisted his nipple.

Gaara smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto moan. Gaara stopped teasing the nipple as Gaara hand trailed towards naruto's pants. Slowly Gaara let his hand teasingly trail over Naruto thigh, making Naruto moan louder than before. Triumph and pleasure engulfed Gaara as Naruto melted further and further into the kiss.

Gaara noticed Naruto need air so he let go. The kiss was sensual and had both of them hard with anticipation for something else than kissing.

Gaara pale hand grasped Naruto blonde hair and brought them close to Gaara face. Slowly and sensually Gaara licked naruto's lips lustfully. Gaara took pleasure of seeing Naruto eyes widen at the gesture and had moan. Gaara pulled back from Naruto but not too far from Naruto lips and whispered, "I hoped that teached you a lesson, because Naruto you are mine"

With that Gaara vanished leaving a shocked and lustful Naruto against the alley wall panting and trying to figure out what the hell happened.

 _That…. That was better than what Sasuke and I do… holy shit… I think I might like Gaara_ Naruto thought as he lift his hand to touch his lips, _who knew Gaara could do that…. Yup I totally like Gaara… this is bad and good. Shit Kurama are you okay?_

 **Yeah im *Takes a breath* fine, but holy hell that was awesome… I wonder if shukaku can do that to…**

 _You will half to find out on that one Kurama._ Naruto had taken a few minutes to gather himself and when he did, he pushed back against the wall and started walking to his apartment.

 **Holy shit guys, I can't believe I fucking wrote that. I wrote Gaara and Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto and Ino and sakura. But holy shit I was not excepting Gaara and Naruto doing that.**

 **Im sorry guys I haven't posted this chapter I was busying taking exams/test at school and tomorrow I have a test/exam its reading so yeah that's why I couldn't posted. I also sorry that if the little smut was bad because I do not know how to do smut or lemon for shit so yeah lol.**

 **Well that was it for this chapter sees ya.**

 **-Guide-**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking (Doesn't have ')_

 **Kurama/Kyuubi Talking- 'Kyuubi thinking'-**

 ***Kyu's Expressions/action***

 **(Author notes)**

" **Jutsu"**

*- means when I need to explain something

 **Also the picture is not mine and the song.**

 **The song is Flesh by Curtis Simon it's a night core and with lyrics and there is another song I think goes good with this chapter is called 'Fuck u betta' Cover by mister chase because Gaara is like the song because the lyrics (One of them is)**

' **He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta' and it's like Sasuke and Naruto fucking and Gaara is jealous so he goes to Naruto and like fuck him to show him he is better than Sasuke. So yeah lol**

 **Bye my Foxes-Krissy 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Seeing him again.**

 **Warning-This is yaoi (Boyxboy) and curse words**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own naruto goes to its rightful owner**

 **Note: This chapter is short because this isnt really a chapter is kind of a filler and showing you what naruto is training for and stuff.**

 _I wonder what the old man wants. I mean he wouldn't have called for me if it wasn't important_ Thought naruto.

 **Don't dwell on it too much; I'm sure he will explain why... You know how the old geezer is Said Kurama, besides maybe he just called you to come to give you ramen or something for making it to the third round; guessed Kurama.**

 _Doubt it but it doesn't hurt to guess Naruto thought back to Kurama_

 **That's the spirit kit!**

 _Yeah yeah, let me guess you are going back to sleep now?_

 **Uhh how did you know...? Wait don't tell me I rather not... Bye kit**

 _Bye furball_

 **-TimeSkip-**

Naruto knocked on the door and heard a soft but old and raspy voice that said "Come in", Naruto opened the door "Hey old man what ya need me for?"

The said old man just looked up from his paperwork secretly thanking to kami for having someone to come into his office to stop his paperwork, "Ah! Naruto-kun how are you doing?

"Good old man" Replied Naruto, "So uh er are ya going to tell me why you needed me to come here?"

The third blinked, "Ah yes please sit down" The third waited Naruto to sit down before continuing, "Naruto-kun do you have a sensei to teach you for the third exam?"

Naruto shake his head no, making the Hokage nodded his head and sighing quietly.

"Ah I see I see, well I have a person in mind to teach you... you know him exactly... just go to the hot spring and you will find him" The Hokage told him.

Naruto stood up, "Okay see ya later old man". Naruto was walking to the door until he stopped and turn back to the third, "Oh old man have you never learned the secret for paperwork yet?"

"...No... Why DO YOU KNOW IT?"

"Maybe" Snickered Naruto

"TELL ME NARUTO PLEASE!" The hokage begged, with a puppy dog face.

"Alright alright, Its shadow clones bye" with that Naruto left to go to the hot springs and the third just walked up to a wall and started to bang his head and muttering "Stupid stupid stupid"' _I wonder where is this so called 'Sensei' supposed to be, He better not be ebisue because if he is ill kick his pervert closet a-'_ Naruto thinking was caught off because he heard a pervy giggle... _it better not be who I think it is'_ Naruto thought while twitching

' **Hey kit, I got an idea ya up for it?' Snickered Kurama**

 _'Sure what is it?'_ Kurama started telling Naruto the plan/idea

' _KURAMA! OMG YOU'RE SMART FOR ONCE!'_

 _'_ **I know kit I kn- WAIT WHAT?, IM ALWAYS SMART YOU DAMN NINGEN *!'**

Naruto just chuckled, " **Oiroke No Jutsu*** " with that Naruto turned into a boy to a girl.

"AHHH!, STOP PEEKING YOU PERVERT IM ONLY 13! " Shouted Naruto/Naruko

When naruto shouted that every girl came out of the "YOUR PEEPING ON US AND ON a 13 YEAR OLD GIRL YOU ARE SICK!" Shouted every girl

"Now Now ladies.. I wasn't peeping" said a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura),. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

But the ladies didn't listen they ran to him and started to beat him while Naruto was laughing with kurama at this scene. Once the girls were done beating up the guy naruto was still laughing.

"Oi!, you" Said the guy

Naruto blinked and looked around, "Me?"

The guy face-faulted "Duh you, you're the only one here"

"Oh yeah whatever see ya later pervy-sage"

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" The guy shouted

"Ugh why!?"

The guy starting to do hand signs first was **Boar** for boar all you do is just clap your hands together and then bend your fingers and then turn your hand upside-down, the next hand sign **Inu/Dog** just put one hand into a fist and clap the other hand on top of it, Next its **Tori/Bird** just put your hands together like in the pic, keep the tips of your middle fingers touching, and curl your index fingers together, and after that is **Monki/Monkey** just put your hands on top of each other, facing different directions, and put your thumb over you little finger on one side, and your thumb under your little finger on the other side, and finally **Ram** just put your hands in a gun shape and put your hands together one hand over the other and but down on his thumb to draw blood, slammed his palm on the ground and yelled out " **Kuchiyose No Jutsu*"** and poof the guy stood on an orange frog.

"Because im the hermit from mount Myōboku, the wise and immortal spirit that's right that is I toad mountain sage" said Jiraiya with ending a pose, "And your god-father and im supposed to train you like I did when you were alittle tiny kid."

Naruto faceplamed, " I know don't remind me"

"HEY, I AM AWESOME!" Jiraiya told him.

Naruto looked at him with a blank look," You're a self-proclaim super pervert and make porno book… how is that awesome?"

"Umm.. I'm a sannin?" Jiraiya said but more like question. Naruto had a tick mark, "PERVY-SAGE YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Damn, you so have your mother temper" Muttered Jiraiya, rubbing his head

"What was that?" Naruto asked, his left eye twitching.

Jiraiya went paled and waved his hands, "Nothing"

"Good" Naruto smirked, "Even though I love messing with you pervy-sage, can we just get down with the plan of training me?"

"Always getting straight to business aren't we naruto?" Jiraiya sighed and smiled, "Well there are 3 things I want to teach you." Jiraiya started.

Naruto nodded as saying continues, "Alright im listening"

"1. Is to be able to handle more of Kurama charka, since you can only draw up to 4 charka tails without his hatred taking over we are going to try and see if we can, 2. Is sage mode, im going to be training you and the frogs how to go into sage mode but be warned naruto you might get it until a few years or so and 3. Is to be able to do the rasengan, you need a clone to help you to be able to do the rasengan but I want you to be able to do it by yourself"

"Alright I think I can handle it" Naruto replied, taking in what Pervy-sage said.

"Oh and im not going to be the only one training you" Jiraiya told him, "Hinata is going to be training you to."

Naruto sighed and shake his head, "Hinata what are we going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know" Said a girl voice behind him.

"Hinata?" Naruto question, turning around to see Hinata behind him with cross arms and tapping her right foot.

"The one and only" She said smiling and opening her arms, "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto chuckled, getting up and running over to her, going into her open arms and hugging her. Naruto picked Hinata up and spun her around making Hinata giggle and Jiraiya to pull out his book and rapidly writing in it, grinning widely.

"JIRAIYA!" Hinata shouted, making naruto drop her and run behind a tree because he does not want to be in a Scary Hinata way. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jiraiya stay quiet and stood up, "Nothing" and ran away.

"COME BACK HERE" Hinata was shaking in anger. She was going to run after him but Naruto stop her.

"Hina-Chan please stops" Naruto tells her, "Pervy-Sage is never going to stop"

"I know" Hinata sighed, "but it doesn't mean he should get away free, just watch one day I tell you one day"

Naruto looked at her in amusement and smile slightly.

"Harder Naruto" Hinata shouted, sweating going down her forehead and breathing heavily.

Naruto nodded and jumped back. Naruto raised his fist up and started hitting the dummy.

"Right arm, middle center" Hinata order, "Hit it hard and fast".

Naruto did as he told her. Hinata nodded in approval and told him more spots to hit.

"Well aren't you guys going at it hard" Jiraiya stated and chuckled, "C'mon take a break"

Naruto sighed in relief and going over to get some water, Hinata doing the same.

"What are you teaching him?" Jiraiya ask Hinata.

"Im teaching him my clan's secrets" Hinata answered Smiling, "and he is doing well. He is like a Hyuga but without our "Seeing eyes", I can't wait to see people reactions when the third exam starts"

Jiraiya and Hinata looked at naruto, who was drinking water.

"Naruto is something isnt he" Jiraiya questioned but more like stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement, ' _One day I believe he will become something special to all of us'_

 **ANNNNND END OF CHAPTER! Sorry this is short, its because this is a filler on what naruto is training on for the chunin exams stage three starts. Bye my foxes –Krissy 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Final Chunin Exams: Naruto vs Kankuro.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

The eight genin were in the middle of the arena. Thousands of people from the leaf and other villages were watching them. It was time for the Third and Final Round of the Chunin Selection Exams.

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke, in that order, all stayed silent and observed the crowd that are watching them.

 _'So Sasuke and Gaara are fighting... I hope Sasuke can win... but what about gaara? I mean I don't want him to get hurt but Sasuke is my best friend.. But Gaara is a jinchuuriki... UGH SO MUCH PERSSURE'_ Naruto thought as he turned to look at gaara then sasuke.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked.

"Nervous, No... I'm excited" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Figures" Naruto snorted, "But be careful sasuke, gaara is a lot stronger than you think".

"I will don't worry, Here about Ill promise alright? Aren't you always talking about promises Dobe?" Sasuke Asked, "And how about you?"

"Whatever Teme and me... Please ill mop the floor with him" Naruto exclaimed with small smirk.

"Candidates," Genma, The exam's Procter called to them." The third stage of the exam is about to begin so please be quiet".

Seeing everyone nod, Genma turned around and called out to the crowd," Thank you all for coming to the Hidden Leaf's Chunin Selection Exam"

The people erupted into cheers and applause. "We will now begin with the main tournament matches between the eight candidates that made it past the preliminaries of the second round."

Genma turned to look at the eight genin "There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches begin. Look at this" he held out a paper with fight matchups.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kankuro**_

 _ **Gaara Vs Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Neji Hyuga Vs Shino Aburame**_

 _ **Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara**_

The genins all raised an eyebrow at the changes, well maybe not gaara since he doesn't have eyebrows...

"There have been some minor changes to the tournament since we don't have Dosu no more. Check once again to see who you'll be fighting." Genma said with a bored expression on his face.

 _'I was supposed to fight twice. Did that Dosu guy forfeit? Im kind of not complaining I mean I don't have to fight two fights just one. But greaaaat I have to fight a girl MAN! What a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Anyways, let's begin." Genma called out again. "This is the Final test you guys. The arena may be different but the rules are the same as the prelims. No rules. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But, if I determine that the fight is over, ill step in and stop it, got it?"

Everyone nodded," Good. The first fight is Naruto Uzumaki vs Kankuro those two stay here and the rest of you go to the waiting room" Genma Pointed to said room and everyone did as told. Now, only naruto and Kankuro remained… and Genma….

* * *

 **Hinata P.O.V**

"Hey Hinata, look these seats are free" Kiba pointed out.

I walked down the steps/Stairs to the seats kiba found, "Oh thanks"

Kiba turned to me as we seated; "I think this is going to be an interesting match" Said kiba while grinning

' _Naruto-Kun be careful... Remember what I and Jiraiya told you'_ I thought.

Right next to kiba and I sat Izumo and Kotetsu; they seemed to be talking about naruto.

"For that kid to go so far..."

"Yeah, for a guy that got here on luck, this is the end of the line."

"That naruto kid's opponent is just too tough"

"The brat can't beat a member of the Hyuga Clan"

All around me, similar conversation was occurring but i focused on the arena once more and blocked out everything.

Akamaru Yipped once more. "What? Where?" Kiba turned to look around. He spotted an anbu behind the back-rows seats, hiding in the shadows. ' _What are the ANBU doing here? Is something going on?'_

"The Three Chunin exams have started" Genma shouted, "Uzumaki Naruto vs Kankuro match has begun" and Jumped away.

' _Good luck Naruto'_ I think and smiled.

* * *

 **Naruto P.O.V**

 _How am I going to do this?_

 **Kit, Clam down everything is going to be okay.**

 _Thanks Kurama_

"Kankuro right?" I asked, titling my head and frowning.

"Yes" He growled, getting annoyed.

"Let's make a deal" I negotiate, secretly distracting him.

"What is this deal?" He asks, smirking alittle.

"Well since you use puppets to fight, and I use my Sexy no jutsu to beat kiba how about we both don't use it and just use taijutsu" I said, making my plan go in action.

Kankuro thought about it for a minute but look at me and sudden there was Shurikens being thrown at me. My eyes went wide and I turned to my left making one of the Shurikens hit my right shoulders since I moved to late.

 **There.** I heard kurama say and felt the cut get back together and healed. I turned to Kankuro and saw he has a smirk on his face.

"How about" He pauses, grabbing more Shurikens, "No deal" and threw the four Shurikens he grabbed.

Quickly I took out my own four shurikens and threw them. Kankuro and My shurikens met in the middle and fell, since it canceled each other out.

"Good thing I already had a plan for this" I whispered and thinking to my clones, _NOW!_

' _Yes boss'_ I heard in my head. I grinned and laugh quietly, waiting for the action to happen.

Kankuro pulled the bandaged puppet off of his back and put it –More like slammed- on the ground, "I hope you're ready"

"Actually I hope you are ready" I told him. Just then one of my clones came from the ground below kankuro and hit him in the chin making him curse and stumble back. The clone that hit kankuro ran towards him and kicks him in the stomach. Since kankuro was busy taking kicks and hits from the clone he left behind his puppet and that what I intended to do.

One of my other clones took the bandaged puppet and hid it while Kankuro was busy. "Your damn clones" Kankuro growled out, hitting the clone and making him disable.

I winced when I felt the memories of the clone, damn kankuro hits hard. I cross my arms and yawned, feeling tired.

"Why are you yawning?" Kankuro asked with a tick mark.

I shrugged, "Im bored"

"Well you won't be for long" he said and looks around to try to find his puppet, "Where is he?"

"WHERE IS HE?" Kankuro demanded, "WHERE IS CROW?"

"You were distracting so I did what I had to do" I replied, crossing my fingers to a ram sign. Grinning I called out, " _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**_ and was surrounded with 200 clones.

"Huh, that's all?" Kankuro scoffed and bragged, "I can take you and how many clones you make and win"

"Im not done yet" I say, making a Ram-Snake-Tiger-Ram sign and call out, _ **"Hāremu no Jutsu"**_ Making the arena covered in smoke. When the smoke clears everyone – Mostly the guys and kankuro- was drooling. All 200 clones were a naked girl naruto but had clouds covering "Her" Private areas.

"Kankuro baby" One of the Naruko clones cooed, wriggling and shaking her upper part.

"OH Kankuro baby, I love you" Another said, running towards him, hugging him and snuggled up against his body. All the clones said something and ran towards him, snuggling him. Kankuro was in a dreamland, a happy place, HEAVEN even.

I laughed and ran behind kankuro since he was busy with Naruko's.

 _Ready kurama_

 **Ready! The plan is almost set in motion.**

I signaled one of the clones that didn't change into Naruko, telling him that the plan is in motion. The clone nodded and gathers kurama chakra. Everyone in the auditions could see orangish and reddish chakra surrounding the clone naruto that looks like nine fox tails.

"HERE I GO" The clone shouted and running towards naruto. The clone started attacking kankuro, not even bothered by the fact he dispelled the Harem clones. Kankuro had no time to act because he surprise by the fact one minute there was naked girls on him and the next he was getting kick and hit hard and fast.

' _This is like lee, when he has his weights off'_ Neji thought, _'how strong are you naruto?'_

What the people can see is Kankuro getting hit by a blur of orange and red, People are on their edge of their seats waiting to know whose going to win –Even though we all know Naruto is- and not even noticing there is another naruto gathering more Kurama chakra.

 ***Chuckles* Your going with that jutsu?**

 _Yes_

 **Well then, I guess im going to give you more chakra then the normal chakra I give you. Make sure later you give me some rabbits.**

 _Thank you kurama, really thank you._

 **Your welcome kit, you're welcome.**

I took a breath and concentrate on gathering kurama chakra to my right hand. My right fist was covered in what looked like an orange and red fire, but it wasn't controlled. It took a minute for me to control it since this is my first time using it. Once I had it controlled I dispelled my clone.

Kankuro sighed in relief and tried to move his hand, "Why can't I move it?" He shouted in panic.

"It's because I closed your chakra points, now it's time to finish this, _**"Kitsune No Ken**_ " I stated and ran towards kankuro with fast sped and hit him in the stomach. The hit was so powerful that it sent kankuro flying across the arena and hitting the wall, falling to the ground groaning in pain.

I walked up to him and put a kunai to his neck, "Forfeit or die"

Kankuro groaned in pain and called out, "I forfeit"

"Winner of this match goes to Naruto Uzumaki" Announced Genma.

Cheers erupted in the crowd as they heard that naruto won. As the crowd cheered naruto and Kankuro Had a little chat before he got took away from the nurses to get healed.

"Tell me one thing" Kankuro said, looking up at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're like Gaara aren't you?" He asks, smiling a bit.

My eyes widen but it soften to a small smile, "Yes im a jinchuuriki"

"Do I a favor" he says, "Please make sure Gaara can see hope again, im worried for my brother, Even Termai is worried about him and that's something because she doesn't show she cares about us"

"I will" I promised, "I know how he feels, don't worry kankuro I will help him oh and also I will bring you your puppet when you get treated." Kankuro smiled and said thank you as he was took away to get treated.

 **Next match** \- Neji Hyuga vs Shino Aburame. Tie- Both low on chakra but made a huge and watchful fight.

 **Next match** \- Temari vs Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru forfeits saying _"Im low on chakra so even so I give up_ _and mutters troublesome"_

 **Next match-** Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara.

"For the next match, would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come down" Genma called out.

* * *

 **Note- For the fight with Naruto and kankuro this I planned for. Naruto asks kankuro for a deal to just use taijutsu but knows kankuro wont and attack so he made a plan just in case it fails. Well since his deal plan failed and didn't know kankuro was going to throw shuriken he was surprise so he failed to move fast enough to not be hit –Hence the part he got cut- and put the part one of his plan in motion. Part one is with 2 clones, the first clone will distract kankuro while the second clone can take his puppet so he can't fight with it. The second clone dispelled once it hid the puppet and the first clone got hit by kankuro.**

 **Since part one was complete he moved into part two, which is creating the harem and distracting kankuro again with him being a naked girl. While kankuro was too busy being in heaven by having Harem naked girls against him one of the clones naruto made sure to stay back to go against him so naruto have time to control the "Kitsune no ken" –Which mean fox fist-.**

 **The clone who was going against kankuro used some of kurama chakra to help close kankuro chakra points so he wouldn't move away when the real naruto use fox fist against. And sorry for the fights scenes im terrible at them.**

 **Also these are their ages if you were wondering.**

 **Naruto-13**

 **Sasuke-12**

 **Sakura-12**

 **Ino-12**

 **Shikamaru-12**

 **Chouji-12**

 **Kiba-12**

 **Hinata-12**

 **Shino-12**

 **Lee-14**

 **Neji-14**

 **Tenten-14**

 **Kankuro- 14**

 **Temari-14**

 **Gaara- 13**

 ***** **Kistune No Ken is my own creation. It for increasing your strength- Like tsunade- , closing the chakra points to a point where you can't even use chakra no more, Healing, and a shield. The reason why it has these 4 it's because Kurama is an Entire being of chakra and since chakra can be used for anything –Jutsu's, healing, etc. - and naruto is basically using Kyuubi chakra for this jutsu so why can't he? I can see why it is OP but really this jutsu is not OP and im not going to make naruto use it a lot –Expect if he needs to heal his teammates ETC. - like I said in the chapter it took naruto a few minutes to control it. Naruto doesn't have that much of chakra control since he is like chakra monster so yeah. Plus Kyuubi chakra is too much to control which is why naruto can only use this jutsu One or two times –Mostly one- before passing out.**

-Guide-

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking_

 **Kyuubi/Kurama Talking**

 ***Kyuubi/Kurama actions/expressions***

" _ **Jutsu's"**_

 _ **(**_ **A/N: Author's notes)**

*-Means need to explain something

 **Also for the music i do not own it it goes to its rightful owner to**

 **Music-Guren no Yumiya Paino Cover, got this song from attack on titan theme song... i love this song and it's awesome like attack on titan (Really good anime)**

 **Bye my kitsunes- Krissy 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Final Chunin Exams: Sasuke vs Gaara & start of the Sound and sand Invasion. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **-** Guide-

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Naruto thinking_

 **Kyuubi/Kurama Talking**

 ***Kyuubi/Kurama actions/expressions***

" _ **Jutsu's"**_

 **(A/N: Author notes)**

*-Means need to explain something

Previously-

 _"Winner of this match goes to Naruto Uzumaki" Announced Genma._

 _Xx_

" _Do me a favor" he says, "Please make sure Gaara can see hope again, im worried for my brother, Even Termai is worried." Before kankuro got taken away to get treated I promised him I would._

 _Xx_

 _ **Next match**_ _-Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara._

 _"For the next match, would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come down" Genma called out._

 _Xx_

* * *

 **Naruto P.O.V**

 _Here we go, the fight im worried about. Sasuke vs Gaara. One of them is going to get hurt I can feel it._

 **I have to agree with you with that kit, I feel something is going to happen to. Maybe you should warned sasuke and Kakashi?**

 _Maybe, that's not really a bad idea. But even though it's a good idea it's also a bad one._

 **Why?**

 _Even though I tell Kakashi or sasuke they won't stop the fight. No one will everyone paid to see the last_ _ **UCHIHA**_ _to fight, and with the kazekage son none the less._

 **Well fuck your right. Pray to kami kit, pray to fucking kami nothing will happen.**

 _Preach kurama preach._

"Sasuke, wait" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him to go to the arena, "Before you leave I need to tell you something"

He turned to look at me with a concerned expression, probably from hearing the emotion in my voice, "Everything Okays Dobe?"

I shake my head, dropping my head I looked to the ground, "Im warning you sasuke please be careful. Gaara isnt what you think he is. He is…" I trailed off.

"He is what?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto please answer"

"Gaara is like me, He holds the one-tail demon Shukaku" I told him still looking at the ground, "Shukaku is the craziest and bloodthirsty of them, he evens rival against kurama"

Sasuke put his hands under my chin making me to look at him, "Naru" he says using my nickname he made, "Don't worry okay, I'll try my best" he pecks my lips and smile softly.

I choke out a laugh, "Aren't you being a softy"

He laughs and drops his hand, "Just for my Naru."

"Be careful" I told him.

"I will, now I have a fight to go win" He said, walking to the arena but not without giving me another peck.

 **Are you going to tell Kakashi?**

 _Yes,_ I said to kurama, walking off to go find Kakashi and watch the fight.

"Kakashi, I need to tell you something" I said once I reached to where the other genin and jounin are.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hums looking up from his book, "Is everything okay naruto?"

"Gaara is a jinchuuriki" I told him, cutting right to the point, "And sasuke is fighting him."

Kakashi eye widen a bit and closed his book, putting it in his pocket, "This is going to be bad"

I gave him a look, "Well aren't you observant"

"Meh meh…. We just have to wait till something happen to stop the fight, otherwise we can't" Kakashi says, thinking of some ideas.

"Alright" I sighed.

"Sasuke vs Gaara match has begun" Genma Announced and jumped back.

"Naruto go over with the Genin, im going to go do something" Kakashi said.

I nodded and went over to the Genins.

"Hey sakura" I greeted.

"Hey Naruto" She waves, "So Gaara is a Jinchuuriki"

I gasped and choked out a "what?"

"I overheard you talking to Kakashi" she says, raising an eyebrow.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh well…oh"

She laughs, "Its okay naruto I understand"

I sighed in relief and turned to watch the fight.

* * *

 **Gaara P.O.V (A/N: Quick note real quick, the jutsu will be in English, some might be in Japanese)**

 **Blood. Gaara if you give me the uchiha blood, you will be rewarded.**

' _Yes mother, I will make you happy'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, mother will have your blood" I stated emotionless, getting my sand ready for a fight.

"We will see about that" He says, doing hand signs and bring his hand to his mouth and calls out, " _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ and fire comes out of his mouth making into a big fireball, aiming towards me.

Once it reaches me, my sand acted up and speeds towards me, protecting me in a wall of sand. "Is that all? Oh well my turn, _**Sand Encampment Wall"**_

Uchiha looked around, trying to see where the sand will hit him. What an idiot I thought. Suddenly pillars of sand came out of the ground and rise up beneath the uchiha hitting and hurting him.

The Uchiha stood up and growled moving his hand towards his weapon pouch, taking out shurikens he throws them. I didn't even blink when the shurikens came my way fast. My sand shot up and protected me. I raised my hand, " _ **Anātman"**_ I said and send a wave of sand towards the Uchiha.

The uchiha jumped back and started trying to avoid my sand, Key word tried; eventually my sand caught him and pulled him into the air and then throwing him into the ground and back up in the air again.

"Argh" The uchiha screamed in pain when I made my sand dropped him and made him hit the ground.

"Is that all you got?" I asked him as he stands up.

"Not at all" He smirks, "Just getting started" with that he speed towards me fast. He raised his hand and sent his fist to hit me, my sand come speeding towards me and stood in front me to shield me. Uchiha sudden smirked and speeds off fast towards my side.

My eyes widen at the speed, ' _He's fast! Just like that other one'_ and thought back to the green wearing and huge eyebrow ninja who managed to hit and hurt me.

Just like what the Green wearing ninja did, the Uchiha raised his fist and hit me in the check, making me go flying to the ground, groaning in this new sense of pain I have never felt.

"So that is your sand armor" He said, as my sand armor cracked and fall on the spot where he hit me. He motions me to come on but I just sat there on the ground.

"Fine if you won't come, I'll just come to you" and speeds towards me, hitting my sand and kicks me in the stomach. I pushed my heel in the ground to stop me from falling, skidding on the ground I looked up to him.

 **Use Sand body.**

 _Mother? I can't, I can't use sand body._

 **YES YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL DO IT NOW!** , **"Mother" Roared.**

 _Yes mother, I will do as you please._

" _ **Sand Body!"**_ I called out, making the sand around me spin around me quickly. The sand flew onto my skin, clinging onto me. Once my body changes into sand, I speed off to the uchiha.

The uchiha brought his foot up to try to kick me but it went straight threw me. I brought my fist up and hit him in the stomach, making him stumbled over and cursing. Not taking any chances of wasting my time as sand I continue to use Taijutsu against him. He tried to fight back and hit me but he couldn't.

Not a minute later the jutsu dispelled and I wasn't sand. I jumped back to get some distanced between us. **Now gaara, its time.** With mother signaled, I made a hand sign and sand come up and covered me in a sand ball. The uchiha ran towards me and tried to hit me before the small hole closed up, but he was to late he hit the sand wall, spikes formed, making him get scratched in the leg, check and had bloody knuckles.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V/Author P.O.V**

 _Sasuke_ Naruto thinks.

' _Oh no'_ thought sakura.

' _The sand is covering his entire body'_ Lee thought with wide eyes.

Sand started forming above Gaara in the sand ball, forming into an eye.

' _Shit, he going to do that jutsu. The plan is going to be ruin'_ Termai thinks, looking around.

Currently inside the sand ball, Gaara is still holding the hand sign with closed eyes, concentrating on something but suddenly smirks and chuckle darkly.

' _The third eye… There is no doubt about that jutsu'_ Termai thinks and mutters, "Damnit Gaara"

Outside of the sand ball, sasuke is trying everything he can to get into the sand ball. No matter how many shurikens and kunai he throws spikes appears, and no matter how much he tries to hit and kick it spikes appear, in all in all no matter what he do spikes appear and can't get close to the sand ball.

Inside the sand ball, Gaara is chanting, "Tora, Saru, Ne, Tatsu, Tori, Inu, Ne… Mi, Inu, Uma, Ushi, Tora, U, Tori…Tatsu, Mi, Inu, Ne, Tora, Ushi, Saru…Tatsu, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru… Tori, Saru, I, Hitsuji, Uma… Tatsu, Tora… Tora, Saru, Ushi, Hitsuji, Ne, Uma… Tora, Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu… Tori, Tarsi, Mi…Hitsuji, Sari, Tori…Tatsu, Tora, Hitsuji, Sari, Tori… I, Hitsuji, Uma, Tatsu, Tatsu, Tatsu, Ushi, Ne… Inu, I, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma…"

' _Stall all you want, I have time to'_ Sasuke thinks, jumping backwards and running up the wall. Once he was high enough he started doing hand signs. When he was done he grabbed his left wrist with his right hand.

' _What fools, what is gaara think he is doing? The signal can come anytime.'_ Thought Gaara sensei, Baki.

Meanwhile Gaara is talking to "Mother". ' _Yeah… I'm gonna tear him open. That's how it comes out. What? The contents… Lots and lots are coming out, right? I'll give it all to you. I'm always a good boy! Mother is you watching? Are you ready, because im ready.'_

"What the hell do he think he is doing" Baki said to Termai, once he found her.

"I don't know but he is not useful to use like that" She answered. Baki grits his teeth and started thinking if they should leave and forget about the plan.

* * *

 **In the Kage's stands**

' _It's going to happen soon'_ The third hokage thought, looking over to the "Kazekage" ' _but when and why are you attacking us orochimaru. Also got to thank Jiraiya for warning us and naruto'_

Orochimaru mentally chuckles, _'It's going to be starting soon, I hope your ready you old senile fool'_

 **With Naruto & Sakura.**

 **Kit its happening soon.**

 _What!?_

 **The. Sound and sand. Is going to attack us. Very soon.**

 _I know furball; I didn't mean to tell it to me very slowly._

 **Oh sorry, thought your episode of stupidness came.**

 _Kurama now is not a good time to joke._

 **Oh, come on you know it was funny.**

 _Okay fine it was funny, there since I said it will you stop._

 **Yes.**

 _Thank you for working with me here._

 ***Grins* No problem kit.**

"Sakura, be ready it's going to happen soon." Naruto tells her.

Her eyes widen with worried, "Alright thanks for telling me"

"No problem"

* * *

 **Back to the fight.**

Suddenly there was lighting forming in sasuke hands, crackling and sparkling, and if you look very closely you can see Sasuke has his sharingan activated. There was a huge whole under where sasuke hands were, moving his hand behind him he made the wall crack, and getting into a running stance.

Once Sasuke ran, the jutsu he was using starting chirping like a there was a thousand of birds. Running down the wall and to the ground, sasuke ran towards the covered gaara in a sand ball. Once sasuke reached the ball, spikes started aiming towards him but he dodged left and right to avoid them.

When sasuke made it to the sand wall he gave a battle cry and hit it with the jutsu while calling out, _**"Chidori: One thousand birds"**_

Everyone Gasps in surprise when they saw sasuke jutsu manage to hit and penetrate the sand protection wall.

' _No way, he manages to penetrate gaara absolute protection!'_ Termai thought in surprise.

The third hokage sat up in his seat in surprise, ' _That technique… Kakashi?'_

Sasuke put his right hand on his left bicep and mutters, "I got you now"

Inside the Ball of sand, Gaara said in confusing, "What is this? What is this warmth that is on me? Mother… What is it?" then suddenly a drip of blood dropped onto gaara hand. Gaara looked down to his hand and stare at it in surprise and starting shaking.

"BLOOD!" Gaara screamed, "ITS MY BLOOD!"

Termai looked worried and shocked and thought ' _Gaara I hope you are okay'_

 _Gaara…Sasuke what did you do,_ Naruto thinks in panic and worried for gaara and sasuke, but mostly Gaara.

Sasuke eyes went wide and franticly tried to move his hand. He gave a few pulls but couldn't take it out, it was stuck, and he started Chidori again.

' _Don't tell me, Gaara is hurt?'_ Baki thought.

Sasuke started moving his hand/arm out of the sand, only to see something holding onto his arm. Sasuke fells to the ground and clutches his arm. Everyone saw a light peach arm, with strange blue/black lines/marking on it.

' _Don't tell me. Don't tell me it's that things arm'_ Baki thought in arm went back into the sand ball.

' _Did it take over? I don't know it. This never happened before, maybe it's because Gaara is hurt?'_ Termai tried to think why the thing arm comes out.

 _Kurama is that… what I think it is?_

 **If its Shukaku arm, then yes, yes it is.**

 _Shit_

Sasuke looked at the sand ball that had a small opening, with wide eyes and sweating dripping down because he was nervous and slightly scared. Sasuke gulps as he saw something moved through the whole and saw an eye.

' _What is this feeling? This feeling something bad is happening?'_ Genma thought, looking around.

All of the sudden, the sand of the sand ball cracks and breaks down revealing a standing Gaara who is clutching his bleeding left shoulder and breathing heavily.

' _I was right, he is hurt. But the shell broke before the jutsu was complete'_ Thought a worried Termai, ' _Maybe we shouldn't do this, maybe this plan of invasion is all for nothing and we are wasting time while people are going to get hurt'_

Gaara looked at sasuke with crazed bloodthirsty, angered, and revengeful eyes. Sasuke quietly gasps and thoughts, ' _His eyes changed'_

* * *

One of the ANBU's that was watching the fight in the back put his hand on a random old woman shoulder. Her eyes were closing but she open them with a shake but eventually feel asleep. Once the old woman was asleep the ANBU put his hand into a hand sign.

"Huh?" Someone in the audience said as white feathers fall from the sky.

There were hundreds maybe thousands of white feathers falling from the sky.

"Kakashi" Gai started.

"I know Genjutsu" Kakashi finished and stated. Both Gai and Kakashi put up their hands in a hand sign and yelled out "Release" other ninja's did the same but the ones who wasn't ninja's or some who didn't know it was a Genjutsu fell asleep.

 _Kurama_

 **I know, sending you chakra now.**

Naruto put his hands up in a sign and gather some of kurama chakra to help and whispered, "Released" Sakura did the same because she saw it as a Genjutsu and was by naruto.

"Sakura, pretend you got hit by the Genjutsu" Naruto told her, Falling and closing his eyes pretending to get hit by the Genjutsu. Sakura nodded and did the same. ' _Smart thinking naruto'_ Kakashi thought with a smile.

' _Genjutsu? So the plan is moving already, in that case it just about time'_ Baki thought as he saw the feathers and people going to sleep.

* * *

' _It's coming!'_ Orochimaru thought with glee and slowly turned to his former sensei.

The hokage did the same but with a different thought, ' _So orochimaru, since it started what you are going to do now?'_

"Now shall we begin" The "Kazekage" said as the two sand guards ran forward and popped open the top of a grenade, making a boom go off up in the Kage's stand.

Sasuke, Gai and Kakashi turned their head when they heard the boom come from the Kage's stand. Naruto wanted to jump up and go to Jiji but he knew the old man wanted to face orochimaru and that he is the only one who can go against Gaara and stop him.

* * *

"That's the signal" The group leader of the sound told his team, running towards Konoha, "It started"

ANBU's sudden jumped up to the audience stands, making Baki stand up and Gai and Kakashi to turn around.

' _It started. The sound and sand invasion has just begun'_ Termai and Baki thought.

* * *

 **End of chapter seven. Ahh sorry guys if the fighting scene was horrible, im not good at them. Also some of gaara jutsu like sand body and another 2 is from the naruto game so you might not know it if you don't know the game. I don't know which game it is but I know it's from the game.**

 **I also had to go to Netflix and watch Episode 14 and 15 of season 2 (66 &67) of what happen because I forgot. Yeah that was tough XD**

 **P.S Watch out for next chapter because there is a character death and a person coming into the story. Mmmm.**

 **That is all Bye my foxes-Krissy 3**


End file.
